Shunkashuutou
by Aoi Moon
Summary: A coletânea de songfics "Quatro estações" trás quatro universos diferentes onde as mesmas almas se encontram e vivem diferentes tipos de amor, ambientados em cada uma das estações do ano e conduzidos ao sabor de diferentes canções.
1. Antes que chegue a primavera

**Shunkashuutou - As quatros estações -**

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**  
Yo people!  
E aí? Não disse que as coisas seriam rápidas? Pois é!  
Aqui está a minha primeira coletânea de songfics/oneshots SHUNKASHUUTOU.

Aí, vcs perguntam: Mas tia Aoi, por que esse nome tão complicado?  
E eu explico: É simples, pequenos garfanhotos! Shunkashuutou é uma palavra da poesia japonesa que significa as quatro estações (literalmente é a junção dos kanjis de tds as estações) É uma palavra muito bonita e cheia de poeticidade.

Quando morei no Japão, percebi porque eles são tão ligados a essas questões da natureza. Cada estação lá é extremamente bem definida e acaba pintando todo um cenário no dia a dia das pessoas. Quis ambientar cada história em uma estação do ano para passar para vocês um pouco do que eu senti estando lá.

Para começar eu escolhi o primeiro kanji da palavra que é a PRIMAVERA (em japonês Haru, leitura chinesa, shun)  
A primavera no Japão é TÃO diferente do que eu imaginava. É mega fria e chove demais, mas realmente é cheia de sakuras para tds os lados (mas a maioria das sakuras, pelo menos das que eu vi, são quase brancas e não tão rosinhas como vendem para a gente)

A música utilizada como base para essa história se chama _Haru ga kuru mae ni_ da banda _Golden Bomber._

Como existe uma restrição no FF qnt à songfics, não vou postar a letra, apenas a tradução dos versos (porque aí será um trabalho feito por mim e não infringirá os direitos autorais da banda), mas para aqueles que gostariam de ouvir enquanto leem, tem esse rapaz cantando (muito bem) no karaoke: (youtube) /watch?v=0MLYAwna8Xs

Bom, chega de enrolação!  
Beijos e boa leitura =*

* * *

 **Antes que chegue a primavera**

.

 _"Os dias em que era óbvio estarmos juntos chegaram ao fim rápido demais._

 _Você, que sempre mostrou a mim incontáveis sorrisos..."_

.

Deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça, Sasuke sentia a brisa úmida e fresca de março roçar-lhe os negros cabelos e os raios de sol mornos queimando-lhe a pele clara. Definitivamente aquele era o melhor lugar para se estar. Não tinha tempo, nem paciência, para o sentimentalismo que estava tomando conta dos outros alunos do terceiro ano agora que a formatura se aproximava. Todos chorando a todo o momento, marcando encontros e reuniões, tentando desesperadamente manter vínculos que, inevitavelmente, o tempo desgastaria. Pelo menos ali, no terraço da Konoha Gakuin, estava em paz. Pelo menos por enquanto...

"Me poupe dos sermões." O moreno disse ao sentir uma sombra bloquear-lhe os raios de sol no rosto.

"Juro que estou tentando, mas você não toma jeito nem faltando duas semanas para a formatura." A voz feminina respondeu. Doce e ao mesmo tempo firme. Com uma intimidade que só melhores amigos têm um com o outro.

"Ok, senhorita representante de sala, me dê outra advertência e vamos acabar com isso." Disse sentando-se sobre os calcanhares e finalmente observando a figura ao seu lado. Braços cruzados, longos cabelos ao vento. De um azul tão denso que pareciam o mar. A pele clara e os olhos perolados sempre deixaram o rapaz feliz internamente por vê-la, porém, na maioria das vezes, sabia que ela representava a responsabilidade da qual ele teimava em sempre fugir.

"Eu realmente deveria te dar uma por estar matando aula, mas não existem mais advertências, Sasuke kun. E logo, logo, não vai haver mais nada." Desfazendo a postura séria, Hinata segurou a saia que balançava ao vento e sentou-se ao lado do amigo. Aquele uniforme que sempre lhe caiu tão bem, logo não seria mais usado. Fato que certamente seria lamentado pelos seus conhecidos do sexo masculino.

"Finalmente." Comentou ríspido.

"Todos estão tentando criar boas memórias nesses últimos dias. Por que não se junta a nos? Só dessa vez, Sasuke kun. Por mim!" Pediu manhosamente enquanto segurava levemente o ombro do amigo. Não era a primeira vez que a garota tentava, também não era a primeira vez que Sasuke negava. Na verdade, sempre havia sido assim. Todos os dias, desde muito tempo atrás...

.

 _"Meu peito dói ao vê-la chorar, ferida por alguém._

 _Ensinaram-me que, quando algo assim acontece, é porque essa é uma pessoa especial."_

.

 _"Desculpe, Hinata. Eu e a Sakura chan estamos saindo há alguns dias... Eu... não tinha percebido seus sentimentos antes."_

Naquele tarde, no início do ano, Hinata passou horas chorando nos braços do amigo. Havia sido rejeitada pelo cara por quem havia se apaixonado desde o início do ensino médio. Claro que sempre havia percebido os olhares dela para o loiro com cara de idiota da sala, mas preferia pensar que seu interesse era apenas mais uma de suas responsabilidades como representante de sala, afinal, o cara era cheio de problemas. A inteligente Hyuuga Hinata não cairia de amores por qualquer um. Todo mundo sabia que se fosse para escolher alguém daquela escola, Uchiha Sasuke era o melhor! Popular, bonito, inteligente e atlético, porém, não foi assim que aconteceu...

Como alguém que corre para um porto seguro, Hinata bateu na casa do amigo de infância tentando ao máximo segurar as lágrimas logo após ser rejeitada:

"Quer dar uma volta no parque comigo, Sasuke kun?" Pediu com seu sorriso gentil de sempre, mas que no fundo escondia o amargor que tornou-se lágrimas assim que o moreno a pressionou um pouco mais.

Enquanto as lágrimas da garota molhavam-lhe o ombro, Sasuke tentava definir o que era aquele sentimento dentro de si. Eram raras as vezes que via Hinata chorando. Ela era sempre tão serena e alegre... Mas, naquela tarde, o rosto sempre alvo estava tomado por um tom avermelhado, assim como seus olhos. Seu coração estava quebrado e não havia nada que o Uchiha pudesse fazer. Como aquele imbecil não havia percebido o que ela sentia? Vê-la dessa forma deixava Sasuke com raiva, triste, amargurado... Enciumado. Hinata era sua melhor amiga, a pessoa que estava sempre ao seu lado, confortando, rindo, dando broncas, cofiando nele... Algo não estava certo ali! Ela não deveria chorar por outro cara. Não deveria estar pensando em ninguém que não fosse o Uchiha.

.

 _"Olhei apenas para você, Pensei apenas em você_

 _"Obrigado" é apenas o que preciso dizer_

 _Preciso dizer, Preciso dizer... Antes que você se vá."_

.

"Mina san, os álbuns de formatura chegaram. Aqueles que gostariam de trocar dedicatórias com os colegas, devem retirá-los na sala do grêmio estudantil e têm até sexta feira para devolvê-los." Hinata anunciou instantes antes do início do intervalo para o almoço, causando uma verdadeira corrida dos alunos até o primeiro andar, onde ficava o grêmio.

"E então? Não vai pegar o seu?" A morena perguntou com um sorriso sécio aproximando-se do amigo Uchiha que, com os pés apoiados na própria mesa, não demonstrava intenções de sair do seu lugar.

"Não." Sasuke respondeu sem interesse. Sabia que se estivesse com seu álbum, não teria sossego até o final da semana.

"Engraçado como eu já esperava por isso." A Hyuuga disse enquanto tirava um pacote retangular de debaixo de sua mesa e colocava sobre a mesa do Uchiha, completando:

"Daqui há alguns anos você vai me agradecer por ser tão insistente com os seus problemas se sociabilização." Usando sua influencia como representante, Hinata retirou o álbum do Uchiha, juntamente com o seu, assim que as caixas foram entregues na escola. Algo que não deveria ter sido feito, mas que ela sabia ser por uma boa causa.

"Obrigado por me condenar ao inferno." O moreno agradeceu falsamente com uma expressão irônica no rosto.

"De nada!" E com um sorriso no rosto, Hinata virou-se em direção à porta. Porém, antes de alcançá-la disse:

"Ah! Depois confira a página 12. Escrevi algo para você."

"Tsc! Para quê? Vamos continuar nos vendo todo dia de qualquer jeito" A casa de ambos ficava a menos de um quarteirão uma da outra. Sasuke acreditava que mesmo que não estudassem na mesma faculdade, ver Hinata todos os dias era algo natural que sempre aconteceria. Porém, algo fez o sorriso da garota vacilar e ela disse em um tom hesitante:

"Sasuke kun... Essa semana eu fui aceita em uma universidade em Tóquio e... decidi ir..."

Quase como um soco no estômago, onde você fica sem reação, foi a sensação que o Uchiha teve. Isso significava que, em pouco tempo, Hinata iria embora para longe e, provavelmente para sempre. Com a cabeça vazia e ainda sentindo o sangue gelado dentro das veias, a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

"Sou ka... Yokatta ne."

.

 _"Você apareceu subitamente._

 _Naquele tempo, nós vivíamos uma vida completamente diferente de agora, não é?"_

 _._

"Tadaima" Sasuke disse ao entrar no amplo sobrado em que vivia com os pais e um irmão mais velho que, apesar de morar na capital, de vez em quando vinha visitar.

"Okaeri, Sasuke kun." A voz de Uchiha Mikoto, deu boas vindas ao filho caçula antes de comentar: "Hikari san me disse que Hinata chan vai embora! Ela foi aceita em uma grande universidade e decidiu partir. Você sabia disso?"

"É, fiquei sabendo." E sem mais, subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Sem pensar muito, apenas deixou a bolsa de couro com as matérias escolares em algum canto e jogou seu corpo sobre a cama perfeitamente arrumada por sua mãe. O rosto enterrado no travesseiro bloqueava a sua respiração, mas o que realmente lhe sufocava eram os pensamentos que corriam em sua mente. Por que ela não havia lhe contado antes? Não eram melhores amigos? Não haviam prometido estarem juntos custe o que custar? Apoiar um ao outro em todos os momentos? Como Sasuke cumpriria essas promessas se Hinata não fazia sua parte?

"É bom que você tenha tirado esse uniforme suado antes de deitar na cama, Uchiha Sasuke." A voz de Mikoto soou autoritária do pé das escadas. Sasuke tinha esse hábito desagradável que a mãe sempre tentava corrigir.

Levantou-se e começou a desabotoar os punhos do gakuran e, logo em seguida, os botões principais. Quando suas mãos alcançaram o segundo botão, a imagem da Hyuuga veio clara em sua mente. O segundo botão era dado pelos garotos após a cerimônia de graduação, como forma de declaração: O botão mais próximo do coração, repleto de sentimentos, nas mãos de uma garota especial... Terminou de desabotoar o gakuran, a camisa branca e, finalmente, vestindo apenas as calças de alfaiataria, Sasuke jogou-se de costas na cama novamente. Ainda lembrava-se do dia em que a Hyuuga chegou transferida de outra escola e o professor colocou-a sentada ao lado do Uchiha. Todos diziam que pareciam irmãos, tanto pela aparência física quanto pela personalidade quieta. Demorou alguns meses até começarem a conversar naturalmente, porém, quando se descobriram morando tão próximos, as voltas para casa juntos e frequentes visitas acabaram por construir naturalmente a amizade.

E agora Hinata estava indo embora... Talvez ela não se importasse mais com nada disso. Talvez nem considerasse o Uchiha tão importante quanto ele achava que era. Talvez fossem apenas colegas de sala com um pouco mais de intimidade que os outros... Suspirou derrotado. Não adiantava ficar especulando sobre a realidade. A verdade é que não queria perder Hinata. Não queria que ela fosse para lugar algum, se esse lugar fosse longe dele.

.

 _"Obrigado, pois a encontrei_

 _E só isso, já foi o maior tesouro da minha vida._

 _Esta flor nunca irá murchar."_

.

"Sasuke kun! Vamos ser expulsos daqui!" Hinata cochichava enquanto seguia o moreno Uchiha por debaixo da cerca que protegia o prédio da escola de ensino fundamental onde haviam estudado anos atrás.

"Se não nos pegarem, não corremos risco nenhum." Sasuke dizia enquanto sacudia a poeira das pernas de sua calça.

Pouco depois das aulas do período vespertino, o Uchiha havia convencido Hinata a ir com ele a _um lugar muito importante_. Mesmo sem saber aonde o amigo a levava, a garota o seguiu tentando imaginar o que se passava em sua mente. Quando percebeu, já estavam invadindo a escola em que estudaram juntos a partir da terceira série. Era começo de noite e apenas uns poucos alunos que frequentavam os clubes com atividades até o período da noite ainda estavam por lá.

Esgueirando-se para longe de onde os professores costumavam estar, Sasuke levou a garota até o lugar que fora a sala de ambos.

"Uau! Não mudou quase nada! Até o mesmo tipo de atividades coladas na parede..." Hinata dizia ao admirar os trabalhos manuais que as crianças produziam e penduravam em barbantes na parede.

"Lembra que a gente sentava aqui? A cadeira parece bem menor agora..." Sasuke dizia tentando encaixar-se no lugar que costumava ser seu.

"Lembro que morria de medo de conversar com você nos primeiros dias. Todas aquelas meninas ao seu redor me deixavam receosa." Hinata confessou sentando-se sobre a mesa que costumava ser sua.

"Então foi isso? Tinha medo que elas implicassem com você?" Sasuke perguntou surpreso. Sempre achou que a Hyuuga fosse apenas tímida demais para puxar conversa e por isso deixava de lado qualquer tentativa de aproximação.

"Na verdade tinha medo que você achasse que eu era como elas e não quisesse se tornar meu amigo." Hinata respondeu com o rosto levemente corado, como se revelasse algo que escondeu durante anos.

"Hum... quer dizer que você esteve de olho em mim o tempo todo?" Sasuke disse em tom de flerte que foi rapidamente transformado em piada pela amiga.

"Quando se é um aluno transferido, vale todo esforço para conseguir amigos. Até ficar observando o menininho mal encarado que senta do seu lado."

"Eu também te observava o tempo todo. E você não era como as outras meninas... Por isso quis me aproximar de você. Senti como se você fosse uma das poucas pessoas com quem eu poderia desenvolver algum vinculo ali." As palavras sinceras do Uchiha fizeram o coração da Hyuuga disparar. Um leve nó na garganta fez com que as lágrimas começassem a pinicar seus olhos e ela respondeu:

"E estamos aqui hoje, não é? Parece que você estava certo..."

Os gritos de kiai do clube de kendo podiam ser ouvidos de longe assim como o apito do treino do clube de futebol. Um silêncio nostálgico invadiu o ambiente e abraçou a dupla de morenos. Sentindo um leve pesar no peito, Sasuke indagou:

"Quando você vai para Tóquio?"

"Logo no início da primavera..."

.

 _"Mesmo hoje não pude dizer_

 _Apesar de ter seu telefone, as coisas que preciso lhe falar são muitas._

 _São muito sérias, pois eu te amo demais."_

.

"... E hoje, encerramos mais um ciclo em nossas vidas. Dizendo adeus às paredes que nos abrigaram durante momentos importantes e que ficarão para sempre em nossas memórias como uma lembrança preciosa. Porém, não significa que precisamos fazer o mesmo com as pessoas que compartilharam este espaço conosco. Vamos nos esforçar para mantermos vivos os laços de companheirismo e amizade que construímos durantes estes três anos. Konoha Gakuin, mestres, colegas. Muito obrigado e otsukaresamadeshita."

No auditório da escola, após as palavras do presidente do grêmio estudantil, incontáveis capelos pretos foram arremessados para o alto, criando uma chuva que se extinguiu tão rapidamente quanto se formou. Os agora ex-alunos da Konoha Gakuin abraçavam-se em uma despedida cheia de sorrisos e lágrimas ao som de uma melodia tristonha. Era o adeus não apenas à escola, mas a vida de adolescente e os primeiros passos para os anos que viriam como adultos.

Após a cerimônia, ainda haveria algumas horas para recolher todos os pertences e despedir-se de todos os professores e cantos daquele lugar. Os formandos aproveitavam para escrever mensagens de adeus no quadro, tirar fotos juntos, marcar encontros e chorar um pouco mais. Sentado naquele que era seu lugar, Sasuke observava a tediosa movimentação no pátio sem muito interesse. Sem perceber, levou a mão direita ao peito e sentiu o segundo botão de seu gakuran mais quente que o normal. Como se realmente todos os sentimentos concentrados ali estivessem gritando para ele fizesse o que deveria ser feito. Na verdade, nunca havia pensado que um dia se pegaria desejando fazê-lo, porém, talvez inconscientemente sempre soubesse que, se existia alguma garota a quem gostaria de dar aquele botão, seria Hinata. A Hyuuga, por sua vez estava ocupada repassando para seu sucessor todas as informações necessárias antes de despedir-se de vez de seu cargo de representante.

Sem mais delongas pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem pelo aplicativo de conversas.

"Ainda está ocupada?"

"Só mais 10 minutos e termino tudo aqui. Vamos juntos hoje?"

"Antes me encontre no terraço, ok?"

"O que você está aprontando?"

Sem responder a garota novamente, o Uchiha levantou-se e caminhou até a escadaria que levava a parte mais alta da escola. Encostrou na grade de proteção e respirou fundo o ar gelado e úmido que soprava ali. Não sentiria falta de muitas coisas naquele lugar, mas com certeza sentiria falta do seu refúgio particular. Da sensação de paz que tinha ali e, até mesmo, das vezes que Hinata o invadia e lhe pegava no flagra, matando aula. Riu consigo mesmo das vezes que, quando eram pequenos, ele levantava a saia dela quando a Hyuuga começava a reclamar demais. A garota costumava ficar extremamente vermelha, de raiva e de vergonha. Até que um dia disse que se ele continuasse fazendo isso, teria que se casar com ela.

"Aposto que está pensando besteira." A voz feminina disse aproximando-se.

"Por quê?"

"Uchiha Sasuke sorrindo? E sozinho?" Hinata respondeu em tom de piada.

"Estava lembrando das suas calcinhas de alguns anos atrás" Sasuke devolveu com a mesma ironia, fazendo o rosto da garota explodir em vermelho

"Baka!" O rapaz apenas riu.

O vento soprou mais forte calando a ambos. As cerejeiras da entrada da escola já despontavam seus brotos. Logo estariam totalmente floridas e prontas para recepcionar os alunos novatos. Alunos que Sasuke e Hinata não iriam conhecer...

"Por que pediu para que eu viesse aqui?" Ela parou ao lado do amigo, apoiando a fronte na grade e olhando-o nos olhos. Hinata havia se tornado uma garota muito bonita. Ainda era jovem e sua beleza não estava no ápice, mas mesmo assim era o suficiente para deixar Sasuke encantado e, com certeza, outros rapazes também... Certamente em Tóquio não seria diferente. Homens ricos e atraentes iriam cobiçá-la e ela acabaria apaixonada por alguém que não seria o Uchiha... Cerrou os punhos sobre o botão recém tirado do gakuran. Não, era melhor não fazer isso.

"Vou sentir sua falta, Hinata. Seja feliz em Tóquio." Por um instante, Sasuke viu uma sombra de decepção no olhar da garota que desviou o olhar para o chão antes de dizer com um sorriso misto de tristeza e gentileza:

"Eu também vou sentir a sua, Sasuke kun. Mais do que tudo nessa cidade..."

.

 _"Apenas não fui capaz de te dizer, não fui capaz de te olhar e te dizer_

 _Preciso dizer "Eu te amo"_

 _Preciso dizer, preciso dizer... Antes que chegue a primavera"_

.

Sasuke pedalava com todas as suas forças. Estava esgotado, mas se realmente se apressasse, talvez conseguisse alcançar o trem que partiria dentro de poucos minutos. Como havia sido idiota, cabeça dura e egoísta dizendo aquelas coisas para ela! Definitivamente era um grande imbecil...

 _"Hinata chan! Esse é um grande passo, um momento muito importante na vida. Seja feliz e saiba que aqui na sua cidade natal, você não tem apenas uma, mas duas famílias esperando que volte um dia para nos visitar. Seja feliz em Tóquio. Kampai!" Uchiha Fugaku, pai de Sasuke, dirigia algumas palavras em um brinde a Hinata._

 _A casa tradicional dos Hyuuga estava cheia como há muito não acontecia. Além de Hiashi e Hikari, pais de Hinata, e Hanabi, sua irmã 5 anos mais jovem, estavam presentes o casal Uchiha, Fugaku e Mikoto, e até mesmo Itachi, seu filho mais velho, havia aparecido para comemorar com um jantar a despedida da filha mais velha da casa que partiria para a capital do país no dia seguinte. Mikoto e Hikari haviam preparado um verdadeiro banquete: Misonasu, harusame, misoshiru, takuan, tsukemono de espinafre e alho poró, arroz, sukiyaki e vários tipos de sushi temaki. Os adultos se divertiam conversavam em voz alta e tomavam bebidas alcoólicas enquanto os menores de idade degustavam as delícias regadas a calpis water e suco de laranja._

 _"Poxa, Hiashi kun! E eu que achei que viraríamos uma família só... Pelo visto meu garoto não foi rápido o bastante." O pai de Sasuke, já influenciado pelas cervejas que havia dividido com o patriarca dos Hyuuga, comentou ignorando a presença do moreno na mesa._

 _"Há, há, há! Acho que o problema é que a moça daqui de casa só tinha olhos para os livros mesmo..." Hiashi justificava com o rosto rosado devido às bebidas._

 _"Mas o mais velho ainda tem esperança, não acha?! É bom o homem ser mais velho..."Fugaku disse passando o braço ao redor do pescoço do amigo e analisando o filho mais velho de alto a baixo._

 _"Ganbare, Itachi!"O pai de Hinata incentivou ignorando a expressão de desaprovação do primogênito do Uchiha._

 _Com os adultos já bêbados, rindo e falando besteira para as paredes, os mais novos foram saindo da mesa aos poucos para cuidar de suas coisas de adolescente. Hanabi foi para seu quarto, Itachi saiu para telefonar para a namorada e Hinata sentou-se na varanda com chão de tatami e ficou observando o luar. Seria o último que contemplaria daquele lugar._

 _"Detesto quando o oyaji bebe e começa a falar desses assuntos..." Reclamando, Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado._

 _"Deixe os dois... Estão sentindo o tempo passar depressa com os filhos saindo de casa."Hinata respondeu com um sorriso plácido.._

 _"Já está tudo certo?" O moreno quis saber dos preparativos._

 _"Sim... o trem parte às 11 da manhã"_

 _"Está animada?"_

 _"Com um pouco de medo. Não sei que tipo de pessoas vou encontrar... Vai ser como foi anos atrás quando fui transferida para cá." O tom de lamento na voz da jovem era claro. Hinata estava triste, mas tentava disfarçar._

 _"Quem sabe você encontre alguém como eu! Alguém para ser seu novo melhor amigo." Sasuke disse em um tom natural, como se esta fosse a verdade mais óbvia do universo._

 _"Até parece!" A Hyuuga retrucou rindo._

 _"Quem sabe com ele você até namore e se case" Hinata ficou mais séria e respondeu:_

 _"Isso não está nos meus planos."_

 _"Ah! Verdade. Para que você se interesse não pode ser alguém como eu. Tem que ser idiota e cabeça-oca. Tipo aquele loiro marginal." O tom despreocupado do Uchiha irritou a garota que perguntou olhando no fundo de seus olhos:_

 _"Por que você está falando assim? Qual o seu problema?" Sem pensar muito e aproveitando a tensão que ele mesmo havia causado, Sasuke comentou com desinteresse:_

 _"Estou apenas falando a verdade. Aliás, acho que eu também deveria começar a sair com algumas garotas na faculdade. Elas sempre ficam atrás de mim mesmo."_

 _"Você é mesmo um grande imbecil!" Hinata disse sem encarar o Uchiha. Sua voz estava embargada e seus punhos cerrados._

 _"Eu só estou cansado de ser invisível." Completou antes de ver a garota levantar-se e ir para o próprio quarto sem despedir-se._

Konoha não era uma cidade grande, mas, naquele momento, parecia maior que a Europa, tamanha era a lentidão com que a estação de trem se aproximava. Dez horas e cinquenta minutos! Sasuke só tinha mais dez minutos antes de o trem partir. Precisava chegar a tempo! Precisava dizer a ela... Dizer que a amava.

Sim a amava. Não "gostava" ou "estava a fim". A amava de verdade! Amava sua mania de organização, seu senso exacerbado de responsabilidade, sua timidez exagerada, seu coração puro e inocente, sua retidão de caráter... Amava Hinata com todos os seus defeitos e qualidades. Queria estar ao lado dela, queria ficar ao lado dela mesmo que isso representasse mudar seus planos de vida: Se ela não ficaria em Konoha, então ele iria para Tóquio! E ela precisava saber disso. Precisava saber que ele iria atrás dela onde fosse preciso.

Quando chegou à estação ferroviária, ouviu o apito do trem anunciando a partida. Correu o máximo que pode em direção à plataforma, gritando pelo nome da Hyuuga por todas as direções. Logo uma janela na metade do trem se abriu e, acenando, o rosto familiar chamou de volta pelo seu nome:

"Sasuke kun! O que está fazendo? O trem já vai partir..."

"Hinata! Me perdoe! Eu não queria ter sido tão idiota com você na noite passada... é que... eu te amo. Não queria te perder..." Parando em frente a janela da Hyuuga, Sasuke viu o rosto de Hinata desmanchar-se em lágrimas antes de ouvi-la dizer:

"Eu também te amo, Sasuke kun... Me perdoe por ter percebido isso tão tarde..."

Sasuke estendeu o braço, segurou a mão alva e pequena de Hinata, depositando dentro dela o segundo botão de seu gakuran.

"Me espere. Não importa onde, eu vou te buscar..." O trem apitou pela última vez anunciando partida imediata.

"Eu vou te esperar. O tempo que precisar!" Hinata disse, porém, suas palavras foram engolidas pelo barulho do trem em movimento.

Sasuke ficou parado no mesmo lugar até que o trem não pode mais ser visto no horizonte.

A partir dali precisava começar uma caminhada solitária para chegar até onde estava Hinata e, enfim, viverem esse amor guardado por tanto tempo.

 **~x~**

 **~X Fim X~**

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

Mina san - Pessoal  
Sou ka - Ah, é?  
Yokatta ne - Que bom  
Tadaima - Cheguei em casa  
okaeri - Seja bem vindo  
Gakuran - Uniforme escolar masculino japonês  
Kiai - Aqueles gritos que se dá em artes marciais antes de atacar  
Kendo - Arte marcial japonesa com espadas  
Otsukaresamadeshita - algo como "você fez um bom trabalho"  
Misonasu, harusame, misoshiru, takuan, tsukemono, sukiyaki, sushi temaki - várias comidas japonesas  
Calpis water - A oitava maravilha do mundo. rsrs É uma bebida japonesa feita a base de leite  
Ganbare - Forma imperativa do verbo ganbaru, esforçar  
Oyaji - Pai (forma coloquial)

 **Notas finais:**

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem, pfv!  
Lembrando que cada capítulo é uma oneshot, ou seja, não tem continuação. A próxima estação, será uma história diferente, ok?^^  
Beijocas


	2. O verão mais quente do mundo

**Shunkashuutou - As quatro estações -**

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people~~

Nem deu tempo de respirar, ne?! Já estou aqui de volta para que ninguém ache que eu morri!

Como prometido, mas aqui está a segunda ONESHOT da coletânea! Lembrando que esse capítulo também já havia sido postado anteriormente, logo não havia motivo para enrolar.

Para o VERÃO temos "O verão mais quente do mundo" inspirada em uma música dos anos 80 chamada "Sekai de ichiban atsui natsu" da banda Princess, Princess.

Recomendo altamente a vcs ouvirem a música antes de lerem a fic para entrarem no clima (a história tbm se passa nos anos 80, o que para aqueles que gostam de climas nostálgicos, é um prato cheio): (youtube) /watch?v=doY90Hf4pdI

Lembrando que não postarei a letra, apenas os versos traduzidos, devido a política do site para songfics.

Espero que gostem!

Bjos e boa leitura =*

* * *

 **O verão mais quente do mundo**

.

 _"_ _Ao sentir os ventos de agosto nas mãos, minha imaginação se transporta para as savanas._

 _Nós dois a bordo de um brilhante Cessna prateado em direção às longínquas fronteiras do país._ _"_

.

Ilha de Ishigaki, Okinawa, fronteira final do Japão. Agosto, auge do verão de 1989.

Lembro-me muito bem daquele ano. Naquela manhã havia sido acordada pela alta temperatura que teimava em incomodar mesmo com o ar-condicionado ligado. Apesar de acordada, recusei-me a abrir os olhos e levantar da cama. Perguntava, mentalmente, a mim mesma o que estava fazendo naquele lugar.

Estava mesmo muito quente.

*Tec!*

Era a maior onda de calor dos últimos 20 anos e havia atingido em cheio o arquipélago. Sentia como se tivesse sido transportada para o Saara.

Eu havia acabado me formar no ensino médio e era a única de meu círculo de amigos que estava de férias. Enquanto todos já haviam iniciado seus estudos em universidades japonesas, eu me preparava para, no semestre seguinte, iniciar o curso, tão sonhado pelos meus pais: o de medicina no Canadá. Para várias adolescentes da minha idade, aquilo era um conto de fadas; a realização de um sonho incrível. Porém, para mim, havia sido o estopim de uma crise existencial que beirava a depressão. Eu me sentia acuada e amedrontada. Todos ao meu redor me elogiavam e comentavam abismados como era inteligente a filha mais velha de Hyuuga Hiashi e Hikari. Mal sabiam eles que por dentro eu estava gritando... Eu era tão jovem, havia tantas coisas que eu ainda queria ver, viver, saber e conhecer, mas, mesmo assim, dentro de poucos meses, entraria em um avião que me levaria para longe de tudo o que eu conhecia e amava...

*Tec!*

Aceitar o convite dos meus tios para passar as férias de verão na pousada da família em Okinawa, no extremo sul do Japão, a princípio, pareceu uma excelente ideia para uma menina que havia nascido exatamente no lado oposto do país, na ilha mais ao norte, Hokkaido. Era a oportunidade perfeita para arejar as ideias e conhecer mais um pedacinho do meu amado país que logo ficaria para trás. Apesar de amar os ventos gélidos vindos da Sibéria e as paisagens que facilmente se convertiam em um cenário congelado, a proposta de passar algumas semanas no que era conhecido como o "Caribe Japonês" era irresistível para qualquer adolescente de 17 anos prestes a deixar sua terra natal. Gostaria de saber qual a sensação de ter minha pele queimada pelos raios de sol e sentir a brisa morna acariciar o corpo enquanto bebericava algum refresco tropical bem gelado e, se possível, viver algo que nunca havia experimentado na vida: uma paixão. Mesmo que fosse de verão, passageira e fugaz, mas definitivamente gostaria de saber o que tanto atraía as outras meninas no amor.

*Tec!*

Entretanto, descobri que o tal "Caribe" se parecia mais com um "Saara" ou uma "Savana": extremamente quente e solitário.

Durante a primeira semana na pousada, pouco havia saído do meu quarto. Sentia-me sempre enfadada e cansada devido ao calor excessivo. Tentava andar pela praia, porém descobri que minha pele alva, era sensível demais para o forte sol local. Ficou tão vermelha que tive dificuldades para dormir à noite. O corpo inteiro ardia. Tentei fazer amizade com os outros hóspedes, contudo descobri que aquela ilha era um paraíso para recém-casados. Havia, praticamente, nenhum adolescente por ali. A única pessoa conhecida, além de meus tios, era meu único primo, Hyuuga Neji. Contudo, ele havia se mudado no ano anterior para a capital, Tóquio, a fim de cursar faculdade e não iria passar as férias em casa naquele ano. Minha irmã caçula, Hanabi, não pôde viajar, pois logo teria uma importante competição de kendô, esporte do qual era uma das grandes promessas do país. Eu estava sozinha e entediada...

*Tec!*

Suspirei derrotada. O sono havia fugido completamente e um maldito barulho na janela que não me dava sossego! De certo, o vento estava soprando e fazendo com que os galhos das árvores que havia em frente ao quarto, batessem no vidro. Levantei-me e sentei na beira da cama. Coçando sonolentamente o couro cabeludo, corri os dedos pelos longos cabelos azul índigo e constatei que a permanente que havia feito dias atrás, realmente, não havia funcionado. Os fios estavam lisos como se nunca tivessem sido cacheados. Como adiava aquele cabelo! Naquele tempo, todas as meninas ostentavam lindos cabelos cacheados e as que não haviam nascido com os mesmos conseguiam facilmente obtê-los através de procedimentos cosméticos... Todas menos eu!

*Tec!*

Frustrada, esfreguei os olhos perolados, típicos de nossa família e me espreguicei ao mesmo tempo. Percebi que a regata que vestia como pijama estava suada. O ar- condicionado do quarto refrescava, porém, para alguém que estava acostumado com o frio, sempre parecia estar muito quente. Acariciei levemente os seios para desprender o tecido da pele e tive a impressão de que eles haviam aumentado um pouco mais. Como odiava aquele corpo! Naquele tempo, o corpo ideal era magérrimo, sem curvas e com os músculos esguios. Minhas amigas sempre ficavam extremamente elegantes em vestidos justos ao corpo. Exibindo seus quadris estreitos de glúteos firmes enquanto eu parecia ter engolido uma ampulheta... Resolvi abrir as cortinas para ter um pouco da única coisa que me agradara de verdade até aquele momento: a vista panorâmica que meu quarto no segundo andar da pousada proporcionava. O mar. Amplo e profundo, de um verde cor-de-turquesa que não parecia ser deste mundo... Puxei o tecido da cortina e abri a pesada janela de madeira e vidro, foi quando ouvi uma voz feminina vinda do jardim no andar térreo:

"Finalmente! Ouvi falar que o pessoal de Hokkaido dorme muito por conta do frio, mas isso já era demais!"

Uma garota loira com um longo rabo de cavalo acenava e tentava chamar minha atenção. Ela era incrivelmente linda. Grandes olhos azuis e vestia com um short jeans curto de cintura alta e top roxo de frente única. Sua pele era clara, porém suavemente bronzeada, o que indicava que era alguém acostumado ao clima local. Seus cabelos eram modelados com os cachos da moda e ela usava grandes argolas douradas na orelha e tênis all star jeans de cano alto.

"Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino! Neji me pediu para cuidar de você. Yoroshiku ne!"

"Ko - kochirakoso, Hyuuga Hinata." Me apresentei um tanto desconcertada. Ino parecia ser o tipo de garota desinibida e com bastante autoconfiança.

"Disso eu já sei! Desce aí! Vou te mostrar a cidade e te apresentar umas pessoas. Você não pode passar três semanas trancada nesse quarto!"

A ideia me pareceu péssima no primeiro momento. Estava quente e o sol estava forte, porém, Ino san havia tido o trabalho de acordar cedo e ido até a pensão me ver. Além disso, se até Neji, que estava a quilômetros dali, ficara sabendo que eu não estava me divertindo, meus tios também deviam estar sentindo-se mal por conta da sobrinha entediada e trancada na pousada o tempo todo. Depois de refletir um pouco sobre o que teria a perder, troquei de roupa rapidamente, escovei os dentes e decidi seguir a chance o destino estava dando de salvar minhas férias de verão. Enquanto penteava os cabelos azul índigo, ouvi a garota gritar:

"Não precisa comer nada! Vou te levar para tomar café em um lugar especial."

A pousada dos meus tios ficava em uma parte afastada na cidade de Ishigaki, uma das últimas ilhas de Okinawa. Um lugar pequeno, porém movimentado. O fluxo de turistas era intenso, mas os habitantes locais conseguiam manter o charme de cidadezinha do interior. O bairro onde geriam o negócio era uma maravilha à beira-mar e, praticamente, todos os moradores se conheciam.

Eu e Ino caminhamos pelo calçadão na orla da praia por cerca de meia hora, no que, para a mim, parecia ser uma caminhada sem rumo. Apesar de meu típico silêncio tímido, Ino não parou de falar um só instante durante todo o percurso. Contou sobre a cidade, sobre a amizade de infância com Neji e todo o círculo de amigos em comum, sobre a festa em estilo lual que aconteceria no fim de semana e etc. Apesar do excesso de energia, eu realmente havia gostado da companhia da garota. Ela era espontânea e divertida, porém, era bem difícil imaginar como seria sua relação com alguém de personalidade tão séria e madura como Neji.

A certa altura, foi possível avistar, no final da orla, uma casa de farol sob um rochedo elevado. O lugar parecia ter saído de uma pintura impressionista. A casinha branca com detalhes pintados em azul índigo estava geminada ao grande cone branco se levantava virado para o mar. Ao seu redor a grama em verde vivo contrastava com a areia branca logo abaixo na praia e compunha, junto ao azul turquesa da água, um cenário saído diretamente do mundo dos sonhos. Ino me explicou que aquele lugar se chamava Café Paradiso. Era um dos estabelecimentos mais antigos da cidade, pertencendo à mesma família por mais de 50 anos.

Ao entrarmos, reparei que todo o lugar era decorado com motivos navais. Âncoras, bóias, redes, sereias, corais, conchas, pequenos hidroaviões prateados entre outros objetos estavam pendurados por todos os cantos. As cores predominantes, branco, vermelho e azul-marinho, aliadas ao ar-condicionado, traziam ao lugar uma sensação de frescor que eu não havia provado desde que desembarcara na ilha. Sentamos ao balcão e um rapaz aproximou-se para nos atender.

Trajando um uniforme de barrista branco com detalhes azuis, ele não tinha nos lábios o típico sorriso que os funcionários de restaurantes costumam desprender ao verem um novo cliente entrando em suas lojas. Sua pele clara contrastava intensamente com os olhos e cabelos densamente negros. Era sério e havia em sua expressão uma leve arrogância típica das pessoas que não se abrem com todo mundo. Parou a nossa frente e perguntou com uma voz grave e desinteressada:

"O que vai querer hoje, Ino?" Apesar da falta de gentileza, minha nova amiga não aparentou se importar. Parecia já habituada a este tipo de comportamento vindo do rapaz:

"Sasuke ku~~n! Adivinha quem é essa menina bonita do meu lado." Cantarolou enquanto apoiava os cotovelos no balcão e o queixo sob os dedos entrelaçados. Seus olhos azuis brilhando em animação.

O jovem que eu descobrira se chamar Sasuke desviou o olhar da loira para mim de forma instintiva e desinteressada. No momento em que seu olhar cruzou com o meu, senti uma pontada fina cortando rapidamente o estômago. Em poucos instantes, a expressão no rosto do rapaz mudou e ele me olhou como se tudo no mundo fizesse sentido:

"Onde está o Neji?" Certamente meus olhos perolados haviam me denunciado. Esse era uma característica que não era possível esconder em nossa família.

"– Olá, muito prazer, meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke e sou o melhor amigo do seu primo Neji. Como ele está? Por que resolveu não voltar para casa esse ano? Eu tô morrendo de saudade dele... – Foi isso que ele quis dizer Hinata. Mas ele perdeu a educação em algum lugar que a gente ainda não descobriu onde." Ino corrigiu o amigo.

"Que seja." Ele retrucou me fazendo rir miúdo. Aquele jeito era exatamente o mesmo de ser do meu primo. Realmente deveriam ser melhores amigos.

"Neji nii-san está bem. Ele decidiu não voltar para adiantar algumas matérias que são ofertadas durante as férias. Para adiantar o curso e poder voltar logo para casa."

"E para isso precisava cortar contato com todo mundo?" Perguntou emburrado e Ino o cortou:

"Sasuke kun... A sua sorte é que você tem essa carinha linda, porque a sua personalidade é horrorosa! Traga-nos dois especiais da casa, por favor, e não ouse faltar ao lual que estou organizando."

"Você está delirando se acha mesmo que vai me ver nesse negócio." O moreno disse antes de sair com o pedido e o pregar na pequena janela que dava para a cozinha do lugar.

"Não ligue para ele! É assim com todo mundo." Ino comentou quando ficamos sozinhas.

"Tudo bem! Na verdade ele me lembra um pouco o Nii san."

"É verdade! Inclusive no mal humor... Mas, sabe, Sasuke kun veio de Akita para cá há 6 anos atrás e se tornou kouhai do Neji no clube de judô da escola. Eles não confessam, mas todo mundo sabe bem o respeito e a amizade que um tem pelo outro."

A revelação de Ino me provocou um sorriso involuntário. Observei Sasuke que já estava ocupado atendendo outra mesa alheio aos meus olhares. Tão sério e desinteressado... exatamente como meu primo. Naquele momento, de alguma forma, nasceu em mim uma grande vontade de saber mais sobre o barista adolescente menos simpático do Japão.

.

 _"Voe comigo, querido! Dançaremos nas tempestades de areia._

 _No verão mais quente do mundo, j_ _á não vou mais impedir essa emoção."_

 _._

"Hinata chan, tem mesmo certeza de que consegue chegar?" Minha tia perguntava preocupada.

"Não se preocupe! Ittekimasu!" Respondi enquanto colocava a bicicleta em movimento e acenava em despedida.

Na manhã daquele dia, minha tia havia recebido um telefonema que colocou a cozinha da pousada para trabalhar. Alguém havia feito uma encomenda dos famosos biscoitos casadinhos Hyuuga. Tudo ficou pronto às 3 e meia, entretanto, não havia ninguém para levá-los até o cliente. Como minha única amiga na cidade havia estado ocupada nos últimos dias com a organização do tal lual, eu não tinha muito o que fazer e ofereci-me como entregadora. Apesar de não conhecer muito bem o lugar, a pior coisa que poderia acontecer em uma cidade como aquela era furar o pneu da bicicleta e eu ter que procurar o endereço a pé.

O lugar ficava do outro lado da ilha que, na verdade, não se gastava mais de meia hora para chegar. Havia algo de diferente no tempo aquele dia. Estava quente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fresco. A brisa soprava úmida e refrescante, bem diferente dos dias anteriores nos quais parecia mais com a baforada de algum animal gigantesco. Minha tia havia dito que isso era um prenúncio de chuva e que eu deveria me apressar para voltar o quanto antes.

Saindo da pousada, segui em direção à cidade sempre seguindo pelos bairros mais residenciais. De vez em quando passava por um comércio local que geralmente era composto de frutaria, livraria, peixaria e uma loja de utilidades. Logo alcancei um pequeno parque bastante arborizado, com longas pistas de caminhada e vários chalés feitos de madeira rústica. Um lugar extremamente agradável e tranquilo. Segundo o mapa de meu tio, a mansão onde deveria entregar os biscoitos ficava logo atrás do parque. Desacelerei um pouco o passo para apreciar o lugar. Era mesmo muito bonito! Naquele instante me perguntei se na minha nova vida haveria um lugar como aquele que também me fizessem querer desacelerar por alguma razão.

Logo alcancei a mansão. Uma casa enorme branca com um belo jardim ao redor. Com certeza era a casa de uma família muito rica, pois não deveria ser barato manter tudo tão bem cuidado em um clima rigoroso como o de Okinawa. Toquei o interfone e logo alguém atendeu. Pediu que eu me dirigisse à entrada lateral onde haveria um funcionário esperando para acertar tudo. Após dar a volta no muro baixo, logo avistei um rosto conhecido. Uchiha Sasuke entregava alguns papéis para um homem magro e alto assinar.

"Muito obrigada pela preferência." Sasuke disse cordialmente, entretanto, sem demonstrar muita simpatia. Logo que me viu, sem dizer nada, afastou-se para que eu pudesse aproximar-me do mordomo.

Como minha tia havia dito para fazer, entreguei as caixas de biscoitos e um recibo para ser assinado. O homem conferiu os conteúdos e, com uma expressão de aprovação, assinou o papel.

"Muito obrigado pela agilidade." Disse antes de fazer um breve aceno com a cabeça e entrar na mansão novamente.

"Então resolveu sair do seu esconderijo?" Sasuke iniciou uma conversa. Seu tom sarcástico me desconcertava um pouco, mas nada de fato incômodo.

"Ah, sim… Parece que já estou mais acostumada ao clima daqui."

Sasuke também estava de bicicleta e levava uma caixa de isopor de tamanho médio no carregador.

"Está voltando para a pousada?" Ele me perguntou girando sua bicicleta pelo guidom e mantendo-a ao lado do corpo. Pelo visto não pretendia subir.

"Sim..."

"Vamos juntos, então. Estou indo para lá também" Fiz o mesmo com a minha bicicleta enquanto respondia desconsertadamente:

"A-ah, claro..."

Normalmente eu teria um pouco mais de desenvoltura nas minhas respostas, mas naquele momento eu percebi que algo em Sasuke me deixava um pouco mais reprimida que o normal. Ele tinha uma presença forte e imponente, mesmo para um garoto que mal havia saído do ensino médio.

Apesar de ambas as personalidades serem não muito abertas, no final das contas, conversamos bastante no caminho. Começamos basicamente com os mesmos assuntos genéricos que desconhecidos conversam em filas de bancos: Faculdade, clima, conhecidos em comum, etc. Aos poucos fomos nos aprofundando e, sem percebermos, estávamos em uma conversa mais interessante e profunda. Foi assim que descobri que Sasuke logo se mudaria para Osaka para estudar administração, que meu primo e Ino tinham um relacionamento enrolado e que meus tios e o casal Uchiha também mantinham uma amizade muito próxima. Não sei quanto tempo gastamos ao certo no caminho de volta, mas, apesar de estarmos andando e não pedalando, pareceu não ter durado mais que 10 minutos.

Chegamos à pousada dos meus tios com a chuva causada pelo tufão no nosso encalço. Quando entramos minha tia agradeceu a todos os santos que conhecia por estarmos abrigados durante a passagem do tufão. Ela não parecia estar surpresa por ver Sasuke comigo, indicando que sua presença ali era algo constante e natural.

"Okaa san mandou esses caranguejos para vocês, oba san." Disse entregando a caixa de isopor que estava na bicicleta.

"Obrigada, Sasuke kun! Quer um chá? É melhor você ficar aqui conosco até o tufão passar. Hinata pode te fazer companhia, certo, Hinata chan?"

"Claro."

Posso dizer que, ao final daquele dia, eu e Sasuke já éramos como dois velhos amigos. Tudo era interessante nele. Seu sorriso nunca era aberto e seu olhar altivo parecia esconder algo. Sua voz mantinha sempre o mesmo tom baixo e grave. Ele falava sobre assuntos inteligentes, tinha opiniões maduras e um gosto refinado. Era elegante e até mesmo um pouco esnobe, mas sabia como se manter agradável. Era como um galã de novelas de 30 e poucos anos preso em um corpo adolescente...

Hoje em dia, refletindo sobre tudo o que aconteceu, arrisco dizer que foi naquela tarde que me apaixonei por ele.

.

 _"_ _Sem que percebamos, esses anos monótonos roubam a juventude de nossos corações._

 _Vamos, juntos, recuperá-la_ _"_

.

Ainda hoje, em poucos lugares do Japão é possível ver as estrelas com tanta clareza quanto nas praias de Okinawa, porém, as noites depois da passagem do tufão foram especialmente belas. Em uma dessas, aconteceu o tão esperado lual organizado por Ino. Eu não sabia o que estavam comemorando, não conhecia as pessoas que estavam lá, mas fui praticamente intimada a comparecer pela loira. Tudo estava muito bonito. Flores, tochas, uma fogueira, bebidas pratos típicos do verão okinawano, música da moda e tudo mais o que compõe uma boa festa. Entretanto, como era de se esperar, depois de 10 minutos de festa, eu comecei a me sentir extremamente deslocada. Apesar de ter sido apresentada a algumas pessoas, fazer amizades com rapidez nunca foi meu forte. Em pouco tempo, a maresia morna que soprava, as luzes e os olhares das pessoas começaram a me incomodar mais do que o desejado, então procurei uma rota de fuga. Caminhei em direção à beira-mar com a intenção, de ficar sozinha, mas avistei uma silhueta conhecida à beira mar.

"Por fim resolveu aparecer?"

Era Sasuke que estava em pé olhando a imensidão negra da praia noturna. Vestia uma bermuda de sarja beige, cinto branco, camisa polo branca e um colar de flores havaiano. Estava descalço, mas seus mocassins de camurça azuis estavam a poucos metros dali.

"Ino consegue ser bem convincente quando quer." Ele respondeu olhando em minha direção.

"Sei muito bem como é."

Ficamos ali durante alguns instantes sem falar nada. Apenas olhando a escuridão do mar até que um sentimento estranho percorreu meu coração. Uma melancolia nostálgica que me fez perguntar:

"Você também tem esse tipo de sensação? Olhar para o mar a noite é como se você pudesse olhar para dentro de si mesmo..."

"Sim… E o estranho é que, quando penso assim, sinto uma súbita vontade de chorar." Sasuke respondeu sem tirar os olhos do horizonte.

"Realmente é assustadora essa história de tornar-se adulto..." Comentei em um tom de lamento.

"Tudo aquilo que se conhece vai ficar para trás…"

Então, por detrás daquela aparência firme, Sasuke também estava sentindo a insegurança de uma mudança brusca de vida.

"Você está com medo? Da sua vida nova?" Perguntei quase que para mim mesma.

"Medo não. Acho que é apenas pesar pelo que vai ficar. Nada mais vai ser igual..."

Eu entendia bem aquele sentimento, então não disse nada. Ficamos ali envolvidos pelo silêncio durante alguns minutos. Não o tipo de silêncio constrangedor que costuma envolver pessoas com pouco assunto, mas, sim, o silêncio confortável do entendimento mútuo.

"Você está bonita." Ele disse olhando para mim com uma expressão leve no rosto. Eu usava um vestido longo de algodão azul claro. Sem mangas e solto, mas bastante acinturado.

"Obrigada." Ao contrário das outras meninas que estavam com uma coroa de flores, eu usava apenas um lírio preso entre a orelha e o cabelo.

"Neji senpai sempre falava de você como a garota mais bonita que ele conhecia." Eu ri e comentei:

"Neji nii san sempre foi muito protetor e ciumento. Agia como um verdadeiro irmão mais velho."

"Ele falava tanto que eu ficava imaginando como você seria..." Sasuke comentou com um sorriso de lado que me fez corar e perguntar em tom de brincadeira:

"Decepcionado?"

"Não mesmo. Acho até que ele pegou leve." Sorrimos e eu desviei o olhar para o mar. Foi quando senti sua mão segurar a minha antes de perguntar:

"Quando você volta para casa?"

"Na quinta-feira."

Ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes até que Sasuke disse:

"Seria muito clichê se eu te beijasse agora?"

"Seria… Mas, eu gostaria mesmo assim."

Eu nunca esqueci aquela noite.

O toque, as sensações, o cheiro do perfume masculino amadeirado misturado com o sal da brisa do mar... Ele nunca soube, pois alguns segredos as mulheres mantém para si eternamente, mas aquele havia sido meu primeiro beijo.

.

 _"No sol mais quente do mundo,_

 _No verão mais quente e brilhante do mundo,_

 _Você foi quem eu mais amei no mundo."_

.

"Vou sentir sua falta! Promete que vai me escrever?" Ino, toda chorosa, me envolvia em um abraço apertado.

"Claro, Ino chan! Eu também vou sentir saudades." Respondia enquanto retribuía o abraço da minha nova amiga com um pouco menos de empolgação.

Eu já havia me despedido dos meus tios mais cedo naquela manhã. Depois de muita argumentação, consegui convencê-los de que não precisavam me levar até o porto, pois, estaria com Ino e eles, como sempre, estavam muito ocupados com a pousada. Deste então, eu estava enfrentando uma maratona de abraços tristonhos e despedida. Meus tios, os funcionários da pousada, novos conhecidos e agora a loira Yamanaka.

Já havia passado um pouco da hora do almoço e estávamos no porto esperando a balsa para voltar ao continente. O sol estava quente e o ar abafado. Para me proteger, usava um chapéu de praia de palha e usava um vestido de tecido leve. Ino usava regata, colete jeans e os clássicos shortinhos de esportes com all star e meias de cano alto. Como é impossível andar em Okinawa sem algo sobre a cabeça, a loira usava um boné com a aba virada para trás.

"Já despachou as malas, certo? Então, pelo visto não falta na... " Antes que Ino pudesse completar seu raciocínio, vimos Sasuke se aproximando. Mãos nos bolsos, camisa polo, cheiro de filtro solar e a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre.

"Parece que essa é minha deixa. Faça boa viagem, Hinata chan! Yo, Sasuke kun~~" Saudou o Uchiha enquanto virava para frente a aba do boné roxo que usava e se afastava rapidamente.

Restamos apenas nós dois… claro, havia milhares de pessoas no porto naquele momento, mas, quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, parecia que éramos as únicas pessoas em todo o mundo. Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns instantes. Eu, realmente, não estava esperando que ele fosse até o porto se despedir, mas não podia negar que estava feliz por vê-lo uma última vez.

"Qualquer coisa que eu fale agora vai soar como uma daquelas despedidas piegas de filme romântico..."

"O que seria mais piegas do que usar a palavra piegas? Ninguém com menos de 40 anos fala assim..." Rimos, um sorriso nervoso, sem muita vontade nem graça, que surgiu apenas para quebrar o sentimento de perda que surgia naquele momento.

"Espero te ver de novo... Gostaria de poder dizer algo mais sério que isso, mas não tenho direito de fazê-lo."

"Eu entendo… e também espero te ver de novo um dia, Sasuke kun..."

Naquela tarde, a maresia que soprava no rosto dos passageiro durante a travessia da balsa estava mais salgada que o normal. Pois, o sal do mar misturou-se ao das lágrimas que insistiram em rolar silenciosas pelo meu rosto por mais que eu as tentasse segurar...

E foi assim que aconteceu.

Daquela despedida até o presente momento, uma vida inteira se passou.

Meses depois de deixar Okinawa, cheguei ao Canadá. Ingressei na faculdade de medicina como planejado. Levei meses para conseguir me adaptar à nova vida. Clima, idioma, comida, pessoas, tudo era diferente demais. Não foram dias fáceis, mas me esforcei. Estudei, trabalhei, viajei, me apaixonei, enfim, cresci e vivi! As lembranças daquele verão do auge da minha adolescência, à medida que o tempo passava, perdiam a intensidade e transformavam-se em lembranças doces e distantes...

Nos últimos 2 anos do curso, namorei e casei com a pessoa que acreditei ser o amor da minha vida.

Tivemos dois filhos e fomos muito felizes... por um tempo.

A felicidade não resistiu à chegada das preocupações, do distanciamento e do esfriamento. Quando nos demos conta, nada mais restava daquele sentimento original. Só restava a obrigação de vivermos debaixo do mesmo teto e sorrir nos compromissos sociais como o casal que todos pensavam ser perfeito. Foi quando, refletindo sobre mim mesma, percebi que a Hinata de 17 anos que havia deixado o Japão cheia de sonhos, jamais imaginou a mulher frustrada de 47 que estava prestes a se tornar.

Foi, então, que percebi que deveria fazer algo para mim mesma e tomei a decisão mais difícil de toda a minha vida: o divórcio.

Com os filhos já começando a faculdade, decidi também que era o momento de voltar a viver em meu país e, para isso, o pontapé que faltava foi dado meses atrás por Neji durante um telefonema. Ele precisava de um sócio para ajudar a administrar a pousada, ou acabaria tendo que vendê-la. Decidi aceitar o convite e retornar a Okinawa como forma de marcar, de fato, o recomeço da minha vida.

Hoje, quase trinta anos depois, estou de volta a este lugar. Tudo está diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão igual. Ao desembarcar senti como se estivesse em um jogo dos 7 erros. Tudo parecia igual, mas ao mesmo tempo, pequenas diferenças confundiam as minhas memórias. Ino, que cumpriu sua promessa de nunca perder contato, foi a responsável por me buscar no aeroporto e levar-me até a pousada onde já havia um quarto reservado para mim.

"Hinata chan! Obrigada por aceitar a nossa oferta. Não gostaria que a pousada acabasse nas mãos de alguém de fora da família..." A loira me disse após um abraço apertado na área do desembarque.

Ela não havia mudado nada, exceto por algumas marcas de expressão, seu rosto ainda era o mesmo, assim como sua personalidade extrovertida. Sempre achei encantador o fato de Neji ter se casado com ela. Casar-se com seu primeiro amor… um privilégio para poucos! Após concluir os estudos em Tóquio, meu primo abriu mão de uma possível carreira em uma multinacional e resolveu voltar a sua terra natal. Logo que chegou propôs casamento à loira, por quem sempre fora apaixonado, e hoje em dia vivem felizes cuidando da pousada deixada pelos meus tios.

No caminho de ida, passamos pela orla da praia e um sentimento nostálgico invadiu o meu coração. Vários jovens caminhavam pela areia e mergulhavam no mar. A visão de seus rostos bronzeados e sorridentes, trouxe claramente a minha mente, as sensações daquele verão: O sol, a maresia, o calor, o beijo, a despedida… Lembrei de todos os planos que fiz que não foram concretizados. De todas as conversas que imaginadas e de palavras que acabaram nunca sendo ditas...

"Parece que estamos em uma onda de reencontros nos últimos tempos. Sasuke kun também voltou para a cidade a pouco tempo." Ino comentou casualmente.

"Ele havia mudado daqui?" Perguntei despreocupadamente.

"Sim! Mudou e casou com uma louca testuda de Akita... Sério! Ela era muito louca. Obcecada por ele! Os dois chegaram até a ter uma filha, mas acabaram se separando. Afinal, quem que ag..." O tom de Ino passou de alto e empolgado para baixo e contido a medida que chegava ao final da frase, quando disse:

"Ai, me desculpe Hinata chan! Sua separação também está recente… eu deveria ser mais sensível..."

"Não se preocupe, Ino chan! Eu já superei esse assunto."

"Nossa... Desculpe mesmo... Bom, no mês passado ele decidiu reabrir o café da família que ficou anos fechado! Que tal passarmos por lá? O especial da casa ainda é maravilhoso."

Quando assenti concordando, senti meu coração pular uma batida. Subitamente, fiquei extremamente ansiosa. Seria a possibilidade de rever Sasuke depois de tantos anos? Sorri para mim mesma. Então, a Hinata de 17 anos ainda estava viva em algum lugar...

O calçadão da orla da praia ainda é o mesmo e, no final do caminho, o mesmo prédio em formato de farol ainda abriga o mesmo café. Ino estacionou um pouco afastada e desceu do carro colocando seus grandes óculos escuros.

"Você precisa ver como ele não mudou nada. Acho até que está mais bonito agora com os cabelos um pouco grisalhos..."

Não tenho certeza se Ino percebeu minha breve hesitação no instante ao tocar a maçaneta da porta. Do outro lado estava uma história interrompida... O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse ficado no Japão? Será que eu e Sasuke seríamos como Ino e Neji? Ou será que seríamos como o ele e sua ex-mulher taxada de louca? Nunca poderei saber! Apenas sei que, nesse instante, uma porta fechada há muitos anos se abre a minha frente...

"Irasshaimase."

 **~x~**

 **~X Fim X~**

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

Yoroshiku - Muito prazer

Kochirakoso - Igualmente

Ittekimasu - Expressão usada para quando se sai de casa com intenção de retornar

Okaa san - Mãe

Oba san - Tia ou qualquer mulher mais velha (com idade para ser sua mãe)

Irassaimase - Expressão utilizada no comércio para dar boas vindas aos clientes

 **Notas finais:**

Bom, é isso! Lembrando que o Shunkashuutou é uma coletânea de oneshots, logo essa história não tem continuação e nem é continuação da anterior. No próximo capítulo, teremos o outono.

bjos e obrigada por ler =*


	3. Cosmos: A cerejeira de outono

**Shunkashuutou - As quatro estações -**

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people~~

Depois de tnt tempo, finalmente está aqui a terceira história dessa coletânea! Para o OUTONO temos "Cosmos: A cerejeira do outono"

Quem me conhece sabe que não sou de escrever muito no universo original. Fora a 1ª fic que escrevi que, de fato, envolvia ninjas e batalhas, só tenho mais 2 one shots bem curtinhas nesse universo, mas que não tem lutas nem nada do tipo. Então, senti que esse era um desafio que eu deveria propor a mim mesma, e foi o que fiz!

A música que me inspirou se chama _C.O.S.M.O.S ~Akizakura ~_ do grupo _Sandaime J Soul Brothers_. A letra sobre um amor proibido que faz com que ambos os amantes sofram caiu como uma luva para essa estação que, apesar de bonita, tem um tom de sofrimento. Decidi que seria ambientada no universo de Boruto pq, se pensam que o canon vai quebrar minha imaginação, estão redondamente enganados! Tenho mais um mar de possibilidades para explorar hahaha. Mas confesso que o tema foi bem complicado de trabalhar. Traição nunca é algo bonito, mas eu quis passar o encantamento que cega as pessoas e as leva a cometar tal ato.

Lembrando que não postarei a letra, apenas os trechos traduzidos por mim, devido a política do site para songfics. Maaas, recomendo ouvirem a música para entrar no clima e assistirem o vídeo que é muito bonito e bem feito: (youtube)/watch?v=v1ynPdEqjO0

Espero que gostem!

Bjos e boa leitura =*

* * *

 **Cosmos: A cerejeira de outono**

.

 _Até mesmo o fato de termos nos encontrarmos já estava destinado a ser triste_

 _Você e eu certamente acabaremos machucados._

 _._

O cheiro de pão fresco e quente enchia as narinas de Sasuke enquanto um grupo de crianças passava a sua frente rindo e correndo umas atrás das outras. Suspirou. Não queria estar ali, mas era melhor do que ouvir as reclamações de sua esposa sobre o assunto toda vez que se sentassem à mesa.

Naquela manhã fria de outono, Sakura o havia acordado com o céu ainda escuro e obrigado-o a acompanhá-la até a padaria mais famosa de Konoha no centro da cidade. Pelo pouco que Sasuke pode entender, antes de começar a ignorar inconscientemente a voz da rosada, era alguma coisa relacionada ao "Festival do outono". Um dia no qual a padaria preparava receitas baseadas em alimentos típicos da estação, como pães de batata-doce, bolos de castanhas, tortas de milho e croissants receados com creme de abóbora.

Quando chegaram o lugar já estava lotado. Aromas de especiarias doces e salgadas se misturavam ao barulho da conversa das pessoas. Não entendia de onde vinha tanta disposição em pleno auge do outono: os dias eram frios e as horas claras duravam pouco tempo. Sasuke preferia passar o pouco tempo livre que tinha em sua casa, fazendo algo útil e comendo o que havia na dispensa, mas ao invés disso, estava em pé na fila para pegar carolinas recheadas com creme de avelã.

"Olha só o que eu achei! Sarada vai adorar." Sakura disse mostrando um pacote de pãezinhos recheados com creme de chá preto.

"Hum" Sasuke assentiu sem mudar de expressão. Sua esposa não se abalou. Os diálogos entre os dois não iam muito além disso em situações comuns.

"Are? Olha só quem também está aqui!" A rosada disse no momento em que seus olhos caíram sobre o casal que se aproximava e ocupava o lugar seguinte na fila.

"Sakura san, Sasuke kun. Ohayou gozaimasu" A mulher de cabelos escuros cumprimentou-os com uma expressão amável.

"Hinata, Naruto! Ohayou! Não sabia que também planejavam vir aqui hoje..."

Sakura iniciou uma conversa em um tom amigável, porém, Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, limitando-se a uma breve menção com a cabeça como cumprimento. De forma imperceptível aos que estavam ao redor, segurou o ar por um breve instante e desviou o olhar. Este era um dos pequenos hábitos que havia desenvolvido ao longo dos anos. Uma tentativa inconsciente de suprimir aquele sentimento peculiar que só surgia quando a via.

Uzumaki Hinata... Esse era o nome que ela usava desde que havia se casado com seu melhor amigo, Naruto. A pessoa mais encantadora que já conhecera. Sempre que a encontrava sentia-se assustadoramente agitado, e sabia o porquê... Por isso sempre evitava qualquer contato direto. Apenas trocava cumprimentos cordiais e mais nada, pois sabia que em algum momento poderia deixar transparecer mais do que deveria.

"Naruto! Finalmente resolveu sair um pouco do escritório e fazer outra coisa da vida além de trabalhar. " Sakura disse ao ex-companheiro de time com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Naruto agora era o Hokage, contudo, títulos e o passar dos anos não haviam diminuído em nada a intimidade entre os membros do antigo time 7, principalmente, entre a rosada e o loiro. Assim como algo dentro do Uchiha não aceitava mudar só porque Hinata havia se tornado a esposa do Uzumaki.

"É... u-um bushin. Naruto kun saiu de madrugada para o escritório..." A morena respondeu tentando disfarçar o visível constrangimento.

"Mou, Naruto! Você não tem juízo mesmo! Com uma esposa linda assim, vai acabar ganhando um par de chifres e vai ser bem feito..." Sakura repreendia em tom de brincadeira o clone acanhado do loiro.

Hinata era conhecida em Konoha como a esposa apaixonada do 7º Hokage, a mãe dedicada de Boruto e Himawari, e como a princesa do Byakugan. Contudo, fosse qual fosse o disfarce que usava naquele momento, mostrou-se totalmente ineficaz perante aos olhos do Uchiha. Apesar de estar sorrindo junto a Sakura e ao clone envergonhado, havia nos olhos perolados da morena uma sombra que Sasuke conhecia bem: a tristeza disfarçada de alguém que busca esconder seu sofrimento atrás de uma máscara.

 _._

 _Você é uma cosmos que floresceu em meio a uma tempestade de paixão_

 _Escondendo sua fúria com lágrimas._

 _._

As chuvas de outono conseguiam ser piores do que as de primavera. O vento frio machucava a pele e a água gelada parecia infiltrar-se nos ossos. Naquele dia, desde o início da manhã, caía uma chuva fina que se alternava entre um sereno constante e intensos aguaceiros acompanhados de ventos fortes e cortantes. Sasuke não costumava sair de casa em dias assim, mas, com Sakura de plantão no hospital e Sarada em missão, não haveria mais ninguém em casa para comprar os ingredientes do jantar. Claro que poderia comer um dos macarrões instantâneos que tinha na dispensa, mas já havia feito isso no almoço e, provavelmente, ficaria doente caso repetisse a refeição. Decidira sair e comprar o que precisava para fazer uma porção de kare raisu. Era fácil, rápido e quente.

O supermercado, que ficava a uma distância média do apartamento da família Uchiha, naquele fim de tarde, parecia ficar do outro lado do país. Sasuke caminhava com as sacolas plásticas contendo batatas, cenouras, cebolas e carne penduradas em seu único braço e um pequeno guarda-chuva na mão. O caminho de ida do Uchiha havia sido tranquilo, contudo, na volta, o que até então se mantinha como um sereno constante, subitamente transformou-se em uma tempestade cuja força era tão grande que impediu o moreno de continuar.

Abrigando-se sob a marquise de uma loja qualquer, o Uchiha observava a rua vazia. Os postes estavam ligados, mas sua iluminação ainda competia com a claridade alaranjada de um sol moribundo. Estava frio, a água caía forte e a rua estava vazia. Ninguém seria louco de passar ali e, mesmo se passasse, dificilmente perceberia a figura escura de Sasuke oculta nas sombras da marquise. Riu miudamente para si mesmo. O único louco o suficiente para caminhar no meio de um temporal, seria um pobre coitado solitário, sem sorte e nem ingredientes o suficiente em casa. Alguém, tipo, ele mesmo.

Enquanto pensava sobre trivialidades, viu uma figura lilás, pequena e frágil enfrentando a tempestade com dificuldade. Era Hinata que caminhava carregando sacolas pesadas em um braço e um guarda-chuva frágil que lutava contra o vento em outra. Sasuke lembrou-se de que Boruto estava na mesma missão de Sarada; Naruto provavelmente estava trancado no escritório desde cedo e Himawari ainda era muito pequena para enfrentar um temporal assim, logo, a Sra. Uzumaki, provavelmente, estava sozinha, sem sorte e nem ingredientes o suficiente em casa. Assim como o Uchiha... Inconscientemente, procurou ocultar sua presença ao máximo. Hinata era uma ninja rastreadora e seria fácil percebe-lo ali, olhando para ela, escondido nas sombras como um maníaco qualquer.

Aliás, observá-la de longe era um hábito antigo. Mesmo após tantos anos, lembrava-se claramente do dia em que, por coincidência, encontrou a pequena Hinata treinando sozinha em uma clareira na floresta. Mesmo sem perguntar, sabia que ela desejava tornar-se mais forte para ser reconhecida por seu clã, os Hyuuga... Tão ou mais complicados que os Uchiha! Sasuke compreendia bem essa necessidade e daquele dia em diante, sempre que passava por aquele lugar, gastava alguns minutos do seu dia escondido, admirando o esforço da menina de longe. Para o pequeno Uchiha, aquela garotinha era especial em vários aspectos. Sua gentileza era sutil, seu silêncio agradável e ela nunca lhe incomodara como as outras meninas o faziam... Sentia um enorme desejo de estar perto dela, no entanto, ambas as personalidades quietas nunca abriam espaço para conversas ou aproximações.

Uma forte rajada de vento tirou Sasuke de seu devaneio e fez o guarda-chuvas de Hinata virar sendo soprado para longe. Nesse momento, a morena nada pode fazer a não ser observar o objeto afastar-se enquanto tinha seu corpo banhado pela água fria do temporal. Mais uma vez a expressão em seu rosto chamou a atenção do Uchiha. Uma frustração tão exacerbada não correspondia ao pequeno acidente que havia acabado de acontecer. Seu rosto estava molhado pela chuva, mas os olhos vermelhos denunciavam as lágrimas que desciam misturadas às águas da precipitação. Durante alguns segundos a morena ficou imóvel enquanto acompanhava seu único abrigo sendo levado rapidamente para algum lugar perdido dentro da vila. Foi, então, que tudo transbordou: Hinata deixou as sacolas caírem de suas mãos, abaixou-se abraçando os joelhos e chorou como uma criança perdida em um parque.

Um sentimento estranho percorreu o peito do Uchiha. Durante a adolescência, as várias decisões erradas que tomou apagaram as memórias inocentes envolvendo Hinata. Contudo, após o término da grande guerra ninja, quando a vida pôde, finalmente, retomar seu fluxo natural, viu aquele interesse infantil pela jovem Hyuuga retornar mais intenso e diferente dos anos pueris. Aquela pequena garotinha havia se tornado uma jovem encantadora, linda, gentil, determinada e, ainda assim, discreta e delicada. Apelidou Hinata secretamente de _cosmos_ , uma flor pequena de folhas simples que, resistindo bravamente aos dias de chuva, floresce abundantemente em lugares ensolarados... Porém, agora o seu brilho parecia tristemente apagado.

Sabia que era melhor permanecer onde estava, mas não gostava do que via. Não precisava ser muito esperto para deduzir que a vida conjugal dos Uzumaki era pior do que a dos Uchiha. Nunca fora segredo para ninguém na vila que Sakura sempre fora apaixonada por Sasuke, mesmo com a indiferença do moreno. Assim, desde sempre, a Sra. Uchiha nunca esperou demonstrações de afeto muito grandes por parte do marido. Estava habituada a um casamento sem muito romantismo. Por outro lado, quando o Hokage se casou, parecia haver reciprocidade entre seus sentimentos. Reciprocidade que desapareceu com o Uzumaki vivendo 97% para a vila e 3% para a família. A morena certamente sentia falta do marido, especialmente, em dias como aquele.

Claro! Sasuke não tinha direito algum de julgar as prioridades do amigo e, muito menos, a forma como tratava sua família, mas, tinha certeza que, se Hinata fosse sua esposa, não seria tão displicente e nem a deixaria tanto tempo sozinha.

Sim. Se Hinata fosse sua esposa as coisas seriam bem diferentes...

Saindo de debaixo da marquise, caminhou até a morena e cobriu seu corpo encolhido com a capa preta que vestia. Hinata ergueu os olhos confusa e deparou-se com uma figura conhecida, mas que estava completamente fora de contexto ali.

"Sasuke kun..." Disse apenas para confirmar a si mesma quem era a pessoa que havia surgido do nada para socorrê-la.

"Não tenho nada contra, mas acredito que as pessoas estranharão se virem a primeira-dama de Konoha tomando banho de chuva no meio da rua." Disse enquanto pegava as sacolas de Hinata que estavam no chão e seguia em frente.

Hinata observou confusa o Uchiha afastando-se até que perceber o que ele estava fazendo: Iria levá-la para casa. Levantou-se e correu em direção ao homem alto que seguia em direção à casa dos Uzumaki.

"Desculpe. Não era minha intenção envolvê-lo nessa situação." Hinata disse com o olhar baixo depois de alguns minutos caminhando em um silêncio constrangedor. O Uchiha apenas a observou com o canto do olho e disse:

"Não é você quem deveria pedir desculpas. Naruto deveria providenciar para que você não precisasse passar por algo assim."

"Ele faz o que pode, mas está sempre se esforçando cuidando da vila..." Hinata respondeu sem nem pensar direito. Pelo visto já tinha uma resposta pronta para esse tipo de observação.

"A família dele não faz parte da vila?" As palavras do Uchiha atingiram em cheio Hinata.

E então? A família dele não fazia parte da vila? O que era tão absurdamente urgente que não poderia ser colocado em uma agenda ou mesmo feito pelos milhares de bushins que ele adorava fazer para dividir o trabalho? Por que os outros kages tinham uma vida normal e Uzumaki Naruto não conseguia ter o mínimo de tempo para estar com sua família? Ela não tinha respostas para essas questões...

"Boruto sempre me responde a mesma coisa..." Disse em voz baixa.

"Não sou Boruto. Então, pode falar honestamente."

Hinata ergueu os olhos com uma expressão levemente surpresa. O sempre frio e distante Uchiha Sasuke, alguém para quem Hinata já imaginou ser completamente invisível, mostrou-se capaz de compreendê-la melhor do que muitos de seus amigos mais chegados: Percebeu que ela precisava desabafar, então, ofereceu um ombro inesperadamente amigo.

"E-eu gostaria que ele se esforçasse para cuidar da nossa família também..." Respondeu em tom derrotista.

Ao chegarem na porta da casa do Uzumaki, Sasuke entregou as sacolas a Hinata e disse antes de seguir seu caminho:

"Não sou nenhum exemplo de pai ou de marido para condenar as atitudes do Naruto, mas sei que, se fosse eu, no lugar dele, as coisas seriam diferentes."

.

 _Eu te amo tanto! Mas não posso contar a ninguém sobre esse sentimento._

 _Temos que nos manter calados._

 _Te abraço forte, pois quando você me diz "me perdoe", parece que vai desaparecer_

.

Os jardins das escadarias de Konoha eram usados como mirante há anos. Encrustados nas montanhas que cercavam a vila, abrigavam pessoas que sentavam embaixo de suas árvores para contemplar o pôr do sol, jogar shogi ou, mesmo, passar algum tempo com a pessoa amada. Sasuke, por sua vez, gastava seu tempo ali lendo os livros antigos que encontrava em sua antiga casa, nas ruínas do distrito que outrora pertencera ao clã Uchiha. Era uma forma de reconectar-se com seu passado e juntar os fragmentos das referências que formaram aquilo que um dia fora o seu lar. Seu pai, pelo que pode deduzir, apreciava literatura do País da Chuva, com seu humor sombrio, ironia inteligente e metáforas da vida encontradas na contemplação da natureza. De fato, era com este tom que se recordava das falas que Uchiha Fugaku costumava proferir. Naquela obra, em particular, o autor tecia uma série de elogios a incompreendida estação outonal que, apesar de linda, era fria e trazia ares de finitude.

"Shishou!" Uma voz infantil tirou o moreno de seus devaneios existenciais.

Era Uzumaki Himawari que subia a escadaria com o vigor que apenas as crianças pequenas possuem.

"O que está fazendo?" A menina se aproximou animadamente do Uchiha que, com uma expressão leve, fechou o livro, o apoiou sobre os cabelos azul índigo da pequena e respondeu em tom de brincadeira:

"Estava lendo até alguém me interromper..." Himawari sorriu com a resposta e sentou-se ao lado do Uchiha. Perninhas balançando no ar e olhinhos curvados e fechados como acontecia com os de Naruto quanto ele sorria.

A filha caçula do Hokage era uma criança muito interessante: Ao mesmo tempo que era doce e gentil como sua mãe, também era ativa e agitada como o pai. Por alguma razão desconhecida, havia se apegado a Sasuke desde que o Uchiha passara a ser o mestre de seu irmão mais velho, Boruto, e, por conta própria, também decidira chamá-lo de mestre. Sempre que estava perto de Sasuke, demonstrava um grande interesse em tudo o que o moreno fazia.

"Hima!" A voz feminina soou das escadarias de onde a pequena havia surgido. Sasuke, inconscientemente, prendeu a respiração. Era Hinata que, arfante, subia correndo os degraus atrás da filha. "Mou! Não saia correndo assim!"

"Gomen, mama! É que o shishou estava aqui!"

"Himawari, Sasuke SAN é mestre do seu irmão, não seu. Deve dirigir-se a ele da forma correta." Hinata corrigiu delicadamente a filha que abaixou os olhinhos azuis e disse:

"Gomen nasai."

"Está tudo bem." Sasuke disse dirigindo-se a Himawari que sorriu e levantou-se para correr atrás de um esquilo que passava por ali, em um movimento típico das crianças.

"Parece que ambos herdaram do pai o interesse em você." Hinata disse após uma menção breve de cabeça.

"Pelo menos são mais educados do que Naruto era naquela época." O comentário implicante saiu com a naturalidade que apenas os amigos mais chegados demonstram quando referem-se uns aos outros.

Com Hinata em pé ao lado do moreno, ambos observavam Himawari que, afastada alguns metros, estava distraída com o pequeno animal. A morena parecia querer dizer algo, mas um constrangimento visível a impedia. Percebendo sua hesitação, Sasuke permaneceu calado até que Hinata finalmente disse:

"A-ainda não me desculpei apropriadamente pelo que aconteceu dias atrás..." Ela gaguejou. Em momentos assim, esse antigo hábito sempre voltava à tona.

"Pensei ter dito que quem precisa se desculpar não é você" Sasuke disse friamente sem tirar os olhos de Himawari.

"É que n-nunca há alguém além de mim..." Hinata começou, porém as palavras morreram pelo meio do caminho.

No que estava pensando? Que Uchiha Sasuke agora seria seu confidente? Subitamente, sentiu-se extremamente constrangida, como se estivesse invadindo o espaço pessoal do moreno. Com o rosto avermelhado, disse juntando os cacos da coragem que havia reunido para iniciar aquela conversa:

"D-desculpe. Himawari acabou interrompendo sua leitura e eu estou fazendo o mesmo. Com licença..."

"Fique. Não estava prestando muita atenção mesmo..." Sasuke disse autoritário antes de a morena afastar-se.

Era natural que ela quisesse conversar sobre o que havia acontecido dias antes e o Uchiha sabia que Hinata era discreta o suficiente para não dizer isso diretamente. Mas, apenas conversariam. Não havia nada de errado nisso! De alguma forma Hinata sentia que poderia confiar nele e, se a afastasse de si naquele momento, provavelmente, nunca mais conseguira aproximar-se novamente. _Mas você devia deixá-la ir_. Uma voz abafada soou no fundo da consciência do moreno. _Deveria fazer como sempre fez e não olhar para ela._

"Conhece literatura do país da Chuva?" Sasuke perguntou despropositadamente.

"Quando era adolescente lia bastante... Mas é o tipo de literatura que você não entende completamente até viver determinadas experiências." Hinata disse sentando-se ao lado do Uchiha no banco de concreto.

 _"Há fases em nossas vidas que se parecem com o outono. As expectativas que tínhamos começam a murchar, os sonhos parecem declinar como o pôr do sol, nossos projetos parecem amarelar e cair por terra, a decepção e a frustração aparecem."_ O moreno leu o trecho de uma página marcada.

" _Ensaio sobre as quatro estações_. Li na época da escola... algumas vezes." Hinata respondeu em um tom nostálgico.

"Você também tem a impressão de que a vida chegou ao seu outono? Não há mais nada para ser concluído... Só resta esperar." Sasuke comentou com sua expressão séria de sempre.

Hinata compreendia bem o que aquela metáfora significava. O outono é o crepúsculo da vida, quando tudo caía. O oposto da primavera, quando tudo ganha vida e floresce esplendorosamente. No outono, não há esperança, vigor, nem promessas. No Outono, tudo o que resta é esperar. E era exatamente dessa forma que se sentia. Havia alcançado a plenitude de seus sonhos: levar orgulho ao clã; casar-se com o amor de sua vida; formar uma família... E mesmo assim não estava feliz. O que fazer quando não resta mais nenhum sonho para sonhar? Somente esperar pela chegada de algo indeterminado...

"Somos muito jovens para esse tipo de sentimento, Sasuke kun. Não temos nem 32 anos ainda..." A fala de Hinata tinha um tom cúmplice, porém lamentoso.

"E é isso o que me preocupa. Tão cedo e já nenhuma perspectiva de uma cerejeira em flor no horizonte." Sasuke comentou usando outra metáfora contida no livro: A cerejeira em flor representava o início de um novo ciclo. Novos objetivos, novos sonhos, novos amores.

Apesar de sempre ter mantido uma barreira erguida a seu redor, naquele momento, Hinata sentia Sasuke como a pessoa mais fácil de compreender na face da terra. Ele falava através de poesia, de metáforas que ela conhecia desde muito jovem. O que não era dito com palavras, era facilmente interpretado através das imagens. Ela nunca havia conseguido um diálogo assim com Naruto ou mesmo com seu melhor amigo, Kiba. Algumas vezes, Shino a compreendia, mas quando a conversa entrava por metáforas muito rebuscadas, a comunicação tornava-se intrincada e a morena desistia. Nunca imaginou que encontraria o interlocutor ideal em Uchiha Sasuke.

"É difícil imaginar-se encontrando outra cerejeira em flor, quando já se alcançou todas." Hinata comentou mais para si do que para o moreno, não percebendo que o olhar do Uchiha sobre si enquanto ele dizia:

"Mas ainda há uma cerejeira em flor que eu não alcancei..."

"Então, faça dela a sua cerejeira de outono..."

.

 _Eu não te desejo apenas para enterrar a minha solidão._

 _Não posso te deixar, não quero te deixar, não posso desistir desse amor verdadeiro._

 _._

A xícara de louça tradicional tombou derramando o líquido fumegante de seu interior sobre a mesa de jantar. Contudo, não era a bagunça da casa que preocupava Hinata. Era toda a bagunça em seu interior que a assustava.

Naquele momento, uma nova guerra começava a ser travada: sua mente protestava dizendo que ela deveria resistir, pois o que estava fazendo era errado. Já seu corpo estava completamente entregue ao calor que o corpo másculo de Sasuke transmitia ao pressioná-la contra a mesa enquanto tomava seus lábios em mais um beijo sôfrego.

"Sa-Sasuke kun... P-pare, o-onegai!" A súplica que escapava de seus lábios não era refletida no desejo que seu corpo demonstrava, mas transmitia o pouco da sanidade que sua mente ainda guardava.

Já era a terceira vez que permitia ao Uchiha aproximar-se daquela forma, mas, até poucos dias atrás, o único que a havia tocado daquela forma havia sido seu marido, o grande amor de uma vida toda, Uzumaki Naruto. Seus beijos, seus abraços, seu corpo sempre foram unicamente do Sétimo Hokage. Com ele construiu uma família, com ele foi muito feliz... Durante um tempo.

Sem que percebessem, a cada dia, Naruto afastava-se mais da esposa. A cada dia se tornava um pouco mais desconhecido aos olhos da morena que se sentia mais e mais solitária e a materialização dessa solidão eram os dias em que dormia e acordava sem ninguém ao seu lado. Em outros, dormia sozinha, mas acordava com o loiro Uzumaki dormindo exausto, mas ainda vestindo a capa de Hokage, como um lembrete de que era o líder da vila e por isso estava sempre ausente.

Hinata sabia que não adiantaria reclamar. Sua frustração verbalizada apenas se somaria às frustrações de Boruto e tornaria o clima da casa insuportável. Porém, havia dias em que não conseguia conter o desgosto dentro de si que, transbordando, tornava-se lágrimas dolorosamente silenciosas. E foi em um dia assim que Sasuke entrou em sua vida...

"Você não parece querer que eu pare." Ele disse fitando-a com um olhar penetrante e hipnótico, como de um predador prestes a abater a caça.

Não sabia explicar o que era esse magnetismo que fazia com que, à menor insinuação de Sasuke, suas forças fossem anuladas e ela ficasse completamente passiva. Seu perfume amadeirado a deixava tonta, a forma como o moreno a olhava tão cheio de encantamento, como a tocava com delicadeza e como a beijava com desejo faziam-na sentir-se a mulher mais realizada do mundo...

"V-você tem que ir embora..." Insistiu fugindo do olhar de ônix.

"Quer mesmo que eu vá?" Perguntou segurando e queixo de Hinata entre o indicador e o polegar, trazendo seu olhar perolado de volta.

Não, ela não queria. Mas aquela era a maior loucura que já havia feito na vida. E, justamente, com ele? O inalcançável Uchiha Sasuke! Logo ele que nunca demonstrou interesse nem pela própria esposa, aproximou-se sutilmente com conversas despropositadas sobre poesia, problemas do dia a dia, educação dos filhos e tantos outros assuntos que em comum que, entre conversas no meio da tarde e esbarrões no supermercado, de alguma forma, acabou envolvida em um caso extraconjugal, encantada pelas coisas que ele dizia. Sasuke era inesperadamente romântico, surpreendentemente gentil e perigosamente apaixonante.

"E-eu preciso que vá... está... ficando t-tarde" Hinata respondeu hesitante

Sasuke soltou um discreto riso de lado. Era verdade! Estava ficando tarde e logo os outros moradores da casa dos Uzumaki estariam por lá. Naruto dificilmente apareceria antes da hora do jantar, mas Boruto e Himawari poderiam voltar a qualquer momento e seria difícil explicar-lhes o que o mestre do filho mais velho estava fazendo a sós com sua mãe sobre a mesa de jantar. Afastou-se permitindo Hinata descer e escapar do encerramento ao qual a havia submetido, mas antes, disse acariciando o rosto de porcelana que estava intensamente vermelho devido aos seus beijos:

"Assim que possível, eu volto para te ver novamente."

Hinata se odiou por perceber que, sim! Queria que ele voltasse no dia seguinte. E no dia após o dia seguinte, e depois, e depois... Queria, na verdade que ele ficasse ali para sempre, pois, quando estavam juntos, lembrava-se que era uma mulher e que ainda podia se sentir amada e desejada... mas sabia que o que estavam fazendo não era certo. Outras pessoas estavam envolvidas e todos sairiam machucados.

"Sasuke kun, isso é uma insanidade! Me perdoe, mas não..." Impedindo que a morena continuasse, Sasuke a beijou novamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Eu sei que é! Mas vale cada segundo. Eu sonhei durante anos com você, Hinata. Não me peça para desistir agora..."

.

 _Cosmos de cores delicadas, sempre que nos tocamos suas cores se tornam vívidas._

 _Quando nos amamos, sua pele se tinge do mais puro vermelho_

 _._

Hinata fechou a porta do quarto e ativou seu byakugan. Através das paredes, pode ver claramente a movimentação das pessoas dentro da pensão simples no centro da capital do País da Neve. Nenhum traço de chakra desenvolvido, o que significava que todos ali eram civis.

"Parece que os despistamos." Disse aliviada enquanto ouvia Sasuke gemer e jogar-se na cama que havia nos fundos do cômodo simples.

Dias antes, Naruto havia chamado a esposa e o melhor amigo para uma reunião em sua sala. Uma missão rank-S requerida pelo próprio senhor feudal do País do Fogo exigia dois jounins com habilidades de rastreamento e resistência a genjutsus. Ademais, deveriam ser fisicamente parecidos com as pessoas do país da Neve a fim de não chamarem atenção. O objetivo era recuperar um pergaminho roubado que continha informações secretas sobre o governo do país. Dados econômicos, informações sigilosas sobre política e diplomacia. Em mãos erradas, todo a nação correria perigo.

 _"Se fosse possível, gostaria de não enviá-la, Hinata. Mas, como Hokage, tenho que ser racional em minhas decisões."_

 _Sentado atrás de sua mesa, Naruto disse com uma expressão pesarosa. Sua esposa era o pilar que sustentava a família. Perder Hinata era um pensamento terrível demais para ser verbalizado._

 _"Não se preocupe. Nada vai acontecer a ela."_ _Sasuke disse com a voz firme ao lado da morena que sentiu uma leve pontada no coração._

 _O_ _que estava fazendo? Seu marido preocupado com sua segurança e ela nervosa por estar partindo em missão com o amante._

 _Um sorriso de alívio riscou o rosto do Hokage que interpretou a fala do amigo como um esforço para apaziguar sua inquietação. Em tom de súplica, o loiro pediu:_

 _"Sasuke... Tanomuze."_

"Sem chakra como estamos, teremos que ficar bem escondidos por enquanto." O moreno Uchiha tirou a longa capa preta que vestia e deitou-se de costas. O corte não era profundo, mas doía bastante. A kunai devia estar envenenada.

Por se tratar de um documento ultra secreto, havia um rastreador de chakra que apenas o byakugan de Konoha conseguia detectar. A presença de Hinata na equipe determinou o sucesso em sua localização. O genjutsu do sharingan de Sasuke sobrepujou o genjutsu dos ninjas locais e facilitou a infiltração no prédio do governo. Contudo, o País da Neve havia desenvolvido armaduras para seus shinobis que os protegiam de ninjutsus. Resistiram durante alguns minutos em uma batalha corpo a corpo, porém, logo o número de adversários tornou-se insustentável. Sasuke chegou a ser ferido nas costelas por uma kunai, mas usou sua técnica de teletransporte para afastar-se do local levando Hinata consigo. Conseguiram alcançar o centro da cidade onde se passaram por um casal com um marido bêbado demais para chegar em casa. Conseguiram um quarto em uma pensão barata e ficaram de prontidão.

"Pelo menos já temos o pergaminho... Deixe-me dar uma olhada nesse corte." Hinata aproximou-se e Sasuke tirou a camisa revelando os músculos firmes e esguios sob a pele alva.

Abaixada, a morena observou o ferimento e logo tirou de dentro da cartucheira um pequeno vidro com unguento. Limpou a ferida para poder aplicar o medicamento. As ervas do unguento neutralizariam qualquer substancia nociva, mas não podia fazer muito mais que isso, afinal não era uma ninja médica. Sasuke gemeu ao sentir seu toque e comentou:

"Logo vai começar a nevar e os guardas serão obrigados a suspender as buscas. Devemos partir nesse intervalo no meio da madrugada." Hinata assentiu e comentou enquanto aplicava a pasta verdosa sobre o corte:

"Se Sakura san estivesse conosco poderia dar um jeito nesse ferimento de um jeito bem mais eficiente que eu." O Uchiha riu e disse:

"Engraçado como só sinto falta da minha esposa quando preciso de uma enfermeira."

Enquanto enfaixava a região atingida, Hinata perguntou:

"Por que se casou com ela? Sempre faz questão de deixar claro que não a ama..."

"Nos casamos por que a natureza decidiu que seria assim. Sakura ficou grávida da Sarada, e eu fiz o que era certo."

"Se não fosse isso, não teria casado com ela?"

"Não." Sasuke respondeu lacônico.

Durante a reconstrução de Konoha, ao contrário de várias de suas ex-fãs que passaram a fugir de Sasuke como o diabo da cruz, Sakura continuou insistindo em seus sentimentos pelo Uchiha, apesar de o jovem continuar sem aceitá-los completamente. Contudo, a idade e os hormônios o impediam de ignorar o fato de que a rosada era uma mulher bastante atraente. Certa noite, ambos com algumas doses a mais de sake na cabeça, passaram a noite juntos e Sakura ficou grávida de Sarada. Casar-se com a rosada nunca havia sido seu plano, mas Sasuke o fez e não se arrependia. A verdade é que ela era mais do que ele merecia. Entretanto, a despeito do sentimento de gratidão que carregava, não se sentia conectado à esposa. Até mesmo o som do nome que ela usava parecia errado: Uchiha Sakura...

Hinata suspirou e disse enquanto sentava-se na cama ao lado do moreno:

"Eu sempre amei o Naruto kun. Nunca imaginei a minha vida longe dele ou com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ele."

Sasuke sabia muito bem disso. Apesar de nunca antes ter ouvido da boca de Hinata, sabia desde sempre que ela amava Naruto com todas as minhas forças, com todo o seu coração, desde muito antes de entender o que era esse sentimento. Nos anos pós-guerra, antes mesmo que o Uchiha conseguisse demonstrar qualquer interesse pela jovem Hyuuga, percebeu que seus olhos estavam completamente voltados para Naruto. Decidiu resignar-se a observá-la de longe, afinal, ele era um ex-vilão que carregava um passado sanguento nas costas e não o herói da vila. Dali em diante, foi apenas uma questão de tempo até que, após uma missão juntos, o Uzumaki passasse a correspondê-la e, tempos depois, ambos jurarem amor eterno em frente à toda Konoha. Acariciando o rosto suave da morena, Sasuke contestou:

"E eu sempre te amei. Me casei porque não havia outro caminho a seguir. Não havia espaço para mim na sua vida."

"E agora há?" Sem responder a pergunta diretamente, o Uchiha afirmou:

"Achava que Naruto te merecia mais do que eu. Que alguém brilhante como ele poderia te fazer mais feliz do que alguém complicado e cheio de traumas. Mas não é isso o que está acontecendo..."

Fechando os olhos, Hinata abaixou o rosto e confessou:

"Estou com medo, Sasuke kun..."

Sasuke sabia de que era esse medo. Medo de destruir sua família. Medo de decepcionar àqueles que a amam. Medo de jogar fora tudo o que construiu durante anos. O Uchiha também compartilhava desse medo. Podia não amar a esposa, mas não desejava intencionalmente magoá-la. Era extremamente grato a Sakura por Sarada, seu único motivo de alegria durante anos. Porém, depois de tanto tempo vivendo em função de outras pessoas, queria permitir-se, mesmo que só um pouco, ser egoísta e viver algo que sempre tentou sufocar dentro de si e nunca conseguiu.

O Uchiha aproximou seu rosto ao da morena e acariciou as maças do rosto com o nariz enquanto seus lábios se tocavam delicadamente.

"Eu sei. Sinto o seu medo toda vez que te beijo..."

"Mas também não quero parar..." Hinata susurrou sem afastar seus lábios dos do moreno.

Sasuke sabia que as motivações da morena para estar em seus braços eram diferentes das suas, mas não desperdiçaria a chance que estava tendo de, finalmente, expressar seu amor.

Naquela noite, fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Longa e apaixonadamente. Repetidas vezes até tudo fora das paredes daquele quarto deixar de existir. Missão, Konoha, casamento, filhos, nada mais importava. Só havia um homem e uma mulher entregando-se sem resistência a um sentimento proibido.

.

 _Cosmos, você chorou apenas uma vez me dizendo "dói que você não seja só meu"_

 _Ainda assim, esta noite, você é aquela que floresce para mim._

 _._

"Hinata chan, konbanwa! O que faz por aqui?" A voz de Sakura soou de trás de Hinata através da recepção do hospital de Konoha.

Horas antes, Himawari brincava no corredor de casa quando escorregou e bateu a testa na quina de um aparador. O galo enorme que se formou e o chororô que o acompanhou fizeram a morena sair às pressas de casa no meio da noite para levar a filha caçula ao hospital. Apesar de óbvia, a possibilidade de encontrar a esposa de seu amante nem sequer passou pela cabeça de Hinata.

"Konbanwa, Sakura san. Himawari bateu a cabeça enquanto brincava e eu a trouxe para ver se estava tudo bem." Esforçou-se para responder em um tom tranquilo e esconder o incomodo que sentiu ao ouvir a voz da rosada.

"Êee! Daijoubu? Foi alguma coisa séria?"

"Não, não. Está tudo bem! O pediatra apenas pediu para deixá-la em observação até de manhã por ter sido uma pancada na cabeça, mas, aparentemente, está tudo bem. Vou em casa buscar algumas coisas e logo volto."

"Mas você veio sozinha? Naruto ainda está no escritório, não é? Mou... não adianta mesmo falar com aquele cabeça oca." O tom de desaprovação da rosada fez o rosto da morena corar.

De fato, Hinata fora sozinha ao hospital. Boruto, como grande parte dos genins, estava fora para mais uma missão. Já Naruto, estava onde sempre costumava estar àquela hora da noite: no escritório do hokage. Contudo, estranhamente, a ausência do marido naquele momento não a afetava como tempos atrás.

"Se precisar de mim para qualquer coisa, estarei de plantão hoje." Sakura comentou antes de aproximar-se e segurar as mãos de Hinata com afeição dizendo:

"E, Hinata chan, obrigada pelo que fez pelo Sasuke no País da Neve. Aquela kunai estava envenenada com uma substancia realmente perigosa. O unguento dos Hyuuga foi vital para que eu não fosse viúva agora."

O sangue de Hinata gelou dentro de suas veias. Havia esquecido daquele fato semanas atrás. Subitamente, sentiu-se como se estivesse nua e todos a estivessem olhando. Sakura não a agradeceria se soubesse das confissões que seu marido havia feito antes de passarem a noite juntos. Tentando minimizar o sentimento de gratidão da rosada, a morena disse desvencilhando-se gentilmente de suas mãos:

"Eu só fiz o que qualquer companheiro de missão faria, Sakura san. Não precisa agradecer."

"Preciso sim! Quando tiver tempo, passe lá em casa! Vamos tirar uma hora de folga dos filhos e falar dos maridos... Ah, falando nele! Anata~ Aqui!" A senhora Uchiha acrescentou olhando para um ponto perdido nas costas de Hinata que virou-se a tempo de reconhecer o par de ônix sobre si.

"Konbanwa." Sasuke, que carregava um pequeno embrulho de furoshiki, aproximava-se. A capa preta e a expressão séria de sempre, escondiam a surpresa de encontrar Hinata em uma conversa com sua esposa em um local improvável. Cumprimentou Hinata em silêncio com uma menção de cabeça e disse inexpressivo para a esposa:

"Trouxe o bentou que você pediu."

"Obrigada, querido! A comida do hospital é terrível." Sakura pegou o embrulho da mão de Sasuke e deu-lhe um selinho em agradecimento.

Por estar de costas, a rosada não viu que, no instante em que seus lábios se tocaram, Hinata ficou pálida e desviou o olhar.

"Ah! Estava justamente agradecendo a Hinata chan pelo acidente durante a missão de vocês."

"E eu estava dizendo que foi apenas um ato em missão. Não precisa agradecer..." Hinata novamente tentou desencorajar o sentimento de gratidão da ninja médica.

"De forma alguma! Não consigo nem imaginar passar mais tempo da minha vida longe do meu marido." Sakura acrescentou acariciando o rosto de Sasuke que tentou desviar da demonstração de afeto em público.

"Sakura..."

"Tão sério!" A rosada disse e depois riu.

"Eu... preciso ir! Bom trabalho, Sakura san. Sasuke kun..." Hinata interrompeu as declarações de amor de Sakura e despediu-se com pressa. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes ou ficaria louca.

"Ja ne! Fique tranquila, estarei de olho em Himawari enquanto você não volta!" A voz da rosada foi a última coisa que Hinata ouviu, de fato, antes de deixar o prédio do hospital.

Imersa em um turbilhão de pensamentos atravessou metade da vila da folha pensando apenas em como havia chegado a um ponto tão confuso em sua vida. Sentia seu coração em chamas e o estômago revirando pela cena de carinho que presenciou entre Sakura e o marido. Porém, sabia que não tinha direito algum de sentir ciúmes, afinal, ela era a esposa de Sasuke. Hinata que era a invasora! A mulher vil e pérfida que estava roubando o marido de alguém que foi privada durante anos da convivência familiar em nome de um bem maior. A mulher que não tinha moral nem para olhar nos olhos da médica e aceitar sua gratidão, pois sabia o que havia feito logo após _salvar_ a vida de seu marido.

"Hinata, não está me ouvindo?" Um vulto negro pulou à sua frente e tirou a morena de seu devaneio.

Após deixar o hospital, o Uchiha percorreu os possíveis caminhos até a casa dos Uzumaki em busca de Hinata. Quando encontrou a morena, chamou por seu nome várias vezes sem que ela parecesse ouvi-lo.

"Está tudo bem com Himawari?" A voz de Sasuke a trouxe de volta para a realidade. Precisava acalmar-se.

"Está. Eu só preciso pegar algumas roupas e documentos..." A morena disse evitando os olhos negros do portador do sharingan.

A noite estava tão fria que a respiração transformava-se em vapor. Ambos estavam sozinhos em uma ruela que cortava o bairro onde morava a família do hokage. Sasuke aproximou-se e levantou o rosto de Hinata, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

"Então, porque está assim?" Perguntou.

"Ela te ama tanto... Não é justo o que estamos fazendo"

"Ela sabe que não é recíproco."

A iluminação fraca do poste baixo ressaltava as sombras no rosto grave do Uchiha e iluminavam as lágrimas que se formaram nos olhos perolados da princesa do byakugan. Lágrimas de culpa e vergonha.

"Não sei se consigo viver assim... Dividindo alguém com outra pessoa"

"Você que que eu a deixe?" Sasuke perguntou firmemente.

"Não! De jeito nenhum!" Respondeu com veemência.

De fato, Hinata nunca pediria isso. Porém, havia reconhecido-se nos olhos de Sakura. A forma como a rosada olhava para o marido era o mesmo olhar que guardava para Naruto... tempos atrás.

"Desde que eu esteja com você, posso aceitar qualquer condição." Sasuke disse antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo suave e gelado.

Hinata sentia-se verdadeiramente uma criminosa. Estava roubando algo que era precioso para alguém. Porém, recusava-se a abandonar seu crime.

.

 _Mesmo que eu diga tantas vezes que te amo, por que você ainda sorri tão amargamente?_

 _Sem dúvidas, nós estamos ligados e não somos culpados._

 _Nós não somos culpados_

.

"Gostaríamos de agradecer as empresas Kaminarimon pela parceria que possibilitou equipar toda esta nova ala com o que há de mais moderno no tocante a aparelhagem médico-hospitalar..." Naruto lia a terceira das sete páginas do discurso que havia preparado para a inauguração da mais nova e moderna ala do hospital de Konoha. Sakura também havia sido promovida a diretora geral e ambos estavam no palanque discursando e fazendo os rituais políticos adequados à ocasião.

Afastados dali, Sasuke e Hinata, como cônjuges dos principais astros daquela tarde, estavam sentados em uma mesa reservada, longe dos flashs e agitação da imprensa. Lado a lado, cochichavam trivialidades para ajudar o tempo a passar mais rápido, afinal, cerimonias como aquela eram longas e tediosas.

"Eles formam um bom casal" Sasuke comentou ao ver Naruto elogiar a atuação de Sakura ao longo dos anos no hospital.

"Desde sempre." Hinata completou.

"Por que será que não terminaram juntos?"

"Porque nós existimos." Hinata respondeu fatidicamente deixando o Uchiha em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"A propósito, você está linda com esse vestido." Sasuke mudou de assunto elogiando o elegante vestido azul celeste de saia plissada e mangas longas que Hinata vestia fazendo-a rir pelo modo repentino com que o tópico da conversa foi alterado.

"Obrigada." A morena olhou discretamente ao redor conferindo se alguém havia percebido o rompante do Uchiha.

"Que tal fugirmos?" Sasuke disse após arrumar a gravata no colarinho e levantar-se.

"O quê?"

"Vem comigo" Segurando a mão da morena e, Sasuke a fez levantar-se e deixar a mesa consigo.

Discretamente ambos deixaram o pátio da nova ala do hospital e dirigiram-se até as instalações antigas, onde havia um terraço do qual era possível ver todo o complexo hospitalar e a parte histórica de Konoha. O céu limpo, apesar da baixa temperatura, tornava a vista ainda mais bonita. Em dias normais, aquele era um lugar que sempre ficava cheio de pacientes buscando um momento de recobro para o espírito. Contudo, devido a cerimonia só havia os dois no local.

"Vamos ter muito o que explicar quando perceberem que sumimos!" Hinata dizia enquanto impedia com as mãos, o vento de soprar a barra de seu vestido.

"Se voltarmos antes do fim da cerimônia, podemos inventar uma desculpa qualquer."

Do ponto onde estavam era possível continuar acompanhando a movimentação da cerimônia na parte de baixo do novo prédio, assim como era possível esconder-se das vistas de quem estava ali. Encostados na grade de proteção, ambos riram disfarçadamente do jeito com que Sakura tentava impedir Naruto de falar sobre as gafes que cometeu no dia em que se reuniu com o homem mais rico de Konoha para construir a parceria público-privada que viabilizou o projeto.

"Não acredito que Naruto seria mais feliz com Sakura, mas tenho certeza de que teria sido melhor para ela ter casado com ele." Sasuke comentou com uma expressão séria como se estivesse fazendo a análise de algum experimento científico. Hinata entendia o que o moreno queria dizer. Sakura merecia alguém fosse capaz de amá-la, como ele nunca foi.

"E o que seria de mim?" Hinata choramingou na tentativa de quebrar o clima pesado e Sasuke respondeu:

"Casaria comigo, claro." A morena riu e comentou:

"Você nem falava comigo. Quanto mais me pedir em casamento..."

A resposta realista da Hyuuga fez com que o Uchiha ficasse alguns minutos em silêncio antes de dizer:

"Eu te amo, Hinata."

A morena apenas sorriu e, com o dorso da mão alva, acariciou o rosto do Uchiha. Entretanto, a resposta que Sasuke esperava não chegou. Segurou a mão de Hinata e, beijando-a, perguntou:

"Ainda não consegue dizer que me ama, não é?" Desviando os olhos perolados, a morena apenas disse em voz baixa:

"Me perdoe..."

Abraçando-a, Sasuke beijou-lhe a testa dizendo:

"Não importa. Eu te amo e é comigo que você está agora."

Hinata ainda amava Naruto e Sasuke sabia disso, pois, em momento algum, o contrário havia sido dito. Porém, isso não entristecia ou decepcionava o Uchiha, afinal sempre esteve consciente da profundidade desses sentimentos. Contudo, havia encontrado uma pequena brecha nesse amor que, antes, parecia ser tão sólido. Uma pequena fissura pela qual não iria desistir até passar e alcançar de uma vez o coração da morena.

 **~x~**

 **~X Fim X~**

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

Ohayou (gozaimasu) - Bom dia

Mou - Algo tipo "putz"

shishou - Mestre na linguagem de artes marciais

Gomen (nasai) - Desculpe

Onegai (shimasu) - Por favor

Tanomuze - Do verbo Tanomu, pedir. Em uma tradução livre seria algo como "Conto com você para isso"

Konbanwa - Boa noite

Daijoubu - Sem problemas, tudo bem

Anata - Literalmente você, mas as mulheres usam para chamar seus maridos. Algo como "querido"

Furoshiki - Paninho japonês que serve para carregar coisas em seu interior

Bentou - Marmita

Ja ne - "Até mais"

 **Notas finais:**

Espero que tenham gostado e comentem, PFV!

Lembrando que cada capítulo é uma oneshot, ou seja, não tem continuação.

A próxima estação será uma história diferente, ok?^^


End file.
